


Another Naruto Fanfic (Not for fun)

by Voidne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Adventure, Clever MC, Economy, F/M, Harem, Male Lead - Freeform, Ninja, Psychological, Reincarnation, naruto - Freeform, op mc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidne/pseuds/Voidne
Summary: A remake for a novel I wrote half a year ago called Another Naruto Fanfic ( just for fun ):-https://www.webnovel.com/book/13414708506788005/Another-Naruto-Fanfic-(-just-for-fun-)The story begins with Voidne, who hadn’t socialized for a long time, getting desperate to socialize and become a functional member of the society.What Voidne didn’t know is that, the people in society are always led by benefits.  In this cruel world, there is no friendship, there is no love, only they seek is benefits.After a long fight against desperation, and an ever increasing pressure from his family, Voidne, against all his believes, gathers the will to commit suicide to end all of his suffering.Not sure if hell is awaiting him as mentioned in his religion or not, Voidne anticipates that his journey will only be get harder from now on...  Just to find that he was now being conceived by his new mother...How will Voidne’s adventure carry out in the new world?  It is all up to fate~~ (AKA ME)Discord server link: -https://discord.gg/pwEp3prI do not own Naruto, nor do I own the cover picture.Cover picture link: -https://www.pinterest.com/pin/464644886535751958/
Relationships: Harem - Relationship





	1. Trying my best to adapt to society.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would appreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr

Attending Washington State University, Voidne was isolated from the rest of the people due to the cultural gap. Voidne who came from a religious part of the world could never fit-in on how open the people were, and whenever he tried, the people would always make fun of his effort, or perceive him as a creep. Two years living in isolation only contacting with people when they need him, Voidne grew tired of the society, and started having suicidal thoughts.

Voidne knew better. After all, his religious believes stopped him from committing suicide and inflecting self harm upon himself. Trying to find a way to release his frustration, Voidne started watching anime, but soon got bored; repeated plot, so much filler, and a stupid ending for each plot, Voidne really hated Japanese anime. Reading manga filled his hollow heart a little, but it couldn't contain his resentment toward all the people who chose his life choices in his stead. An unenjoyable childhood supplemented by high expectations of his family, and then followed by getting his life controlled; it was a miracle for him to endure so much without having a mental breakdown even once.

Voidne finally got bored from reading manga and started reading novels. They were more creative, and with the strong imagination of Voidne, they were more colorful, at least for Voidne they were. Throughout a certain time interval, Voidne started thinking of finally facing his family and telling them about the things that he really wanted to do. Voidne wanted to be a writer, to inspire people and make them happy when they feel low just like him.

Confronting his family about his dreams, they started devaluing his ideas, and denouncing him in front of even strangers to discourage him from following his dream to be a writer. Being pushed against a hard wall by his family's disapproval, Voidne had two choices. The first was to surrender to the pressure like he always did, and the second was to rebel against his family's wishes for the first time. Voidne thought about the two options, the first one wasn't paying off for his sadness and pain, but the second one is an option that he never considered before, because in his religion it was said that if he wasn't good to his parents, then he will most likely go to hell. Suiciding meant a 100% chance to go to hell, but not being good to his family has a high chance, but not 100%. Thinking that way, Voidne finally decided that he would rebel against his family to take his own freedom, and to control his own life.

Being rebellious for the first time, Voidne decided to change his scholarship and return to his home country which he missed so much during the last 2 years. Hearing the news of Voidne changing his scholarship without their permission, Voidne's family finally revealed their true unloving nature and disowned Voidne, leaving him no place to go when he arrived at his home country.

Thankfully Voidne had good friends who lent him money and supported him when he was in need. After a short period of time, Voidne started attending his university. Using his high intelligence and his hardworking nature, Voidne started selling homework answers to the students, and even sometimes teach them privately for money, all of that just to sustain his livelihood. Paying for the food, rent, and bills, Voidne was so stressed out that he didn't have time to form healthy relationship in the university despite all his efforts to integrate into society.

Voidne tried to befriend people showing more efforts on teaching them than others, even talking comfortably in front of them, which ended off with them trying to use him for their own benefits instead of befriending him. Disappointed in the people of his own country, people who share the same religion as him, Voidne finally understood one thing, that society is driven by benefits and nothing else, only those friends he made since childhood are the ones who might help him a little, but they would also expect something in return.

Voidne became more isolated than before, using all his time to either gather money or write, he soon stopped trying to communicate with others, and cut all connection he had with the outside world that are not business related. Desperate to communicate, he spoiled the story he was writing by mistake, cutting the amount of his readers by third, leaving him really depressed.

No one cared what happened to Voidne, despite trying his best to ask for help, no one was there to help him anyway. Soon, all the bad thoughts developed a severe case of anxiety. Desperation for communication caused depression, and Voidne finally became delusional. Skeptic of his own reality, Voidne started asking himself extreme psychological questions such as "If god exists, why did he have to create me in such an environment?" "Is my life really worthless?" "How can god be fair when all what is happening to me is unfair!". Just to arrive at his final conclusion, "There is no justice in this world, only benefits after benefits. Those who benefit me are heroes, and those who harm me are devils. God is not but a concept that encourage people to follow a certain morality, but such a concept is a failure since all the people around me do not have a cell that is moral in their whole body. So why did I play it morally? Why did I treat people nicely? Giving them the benefit of the doubt!?".

His face became distorted, his tears started to flow, and that was the day that signatures Voidne's long awaited death... The cause, suicide... The means, self torturing until death.


	2. Waiting for his judgment as his life is being played in front of him

(Voidne's POV)

'I actually did it! I committed suicide! I always heard people say that those who commit suicide are cowards that are unable to face reality... Those people who think this way are idiots, since hurting your own self requires a lot of courage.'

As I was thinking about it, my memories started playing in front of me, trying it's best to make me feel bad about my decisions, but I knew very well, I was right this time. The memories showed every small detail in my life, from the moments I was ganged against by my family since I was a child, to the moments where I was crying on bed swearing to kill them all when I grow older. I get really emotional by just watching me memories again. A broken family where no one loves each other, where everyone release their stress at those who are weaker, and I, was the youngest and the weakest... I sympathized with them, I gave them so much leeway, it was all showing in my memories.

My father used to beat my mother, and in turn, my mother used to beat my older siblings, who followed on the steps of their parents and started beating me. Just reaching 13 years old, I already had my ribcage broken, but my family were too scared to send me to the hospital, they didn't want my sibling to face the consequences of his physical abuse. My ribcage tried to heal on its own, but the absence of medical treatment let it heal in a wrong way, making breathing a continuous torture that I have to live with my entire life. I lived my whole life enduring an accident after another, and am wondering if god really exists, what bullshit justification will they give me to send me to hell?

I started thinking about the torture I inflected upon myself before suiciding. People may think that I am stupid, but for me, it is better to hurt myself than hurting others. Even with all my family abuse, I always gave them second chances... The sad part is that they never cared about me, they only cared about themselves, which reminds me of a song I got addicted to listening to; it was called give me some love, by James Blunt. I started singing the song in my head as the memories kept on rolling. This song strikes really close to where it hurts... I guess I am too emotional currently... I am certain if I had a body, I would be crying currently... The tears which I've never shed on my father's funeral, I am shedding while sympathizing with my life.

While being sad, I continue to look throughout the tape of my life. I hear my mother nagging me about how good her friends' sons are, and how bad I am. I hear her compare us all the time; getting mad at me, and then grabbing a wire to strike me in the back... At some point I tried to console myself, making a joke about how those lines on my back are really similar to that of a tiger's.

Remembering everything, I find out that the moments in which my family looked out for me can be counted on fingers. Being this emotional, all what I think about is how unfair my life was. Everyone had a family that aided them, cared about them, and valued them, except for me! I kept on giving and giving, and they kept on taking even more.

Suddenly the memories stopped flowing, and everything around me turned black. I grew anxious; scared of judgement. Not being able to see my own doings as a mistake, I believed I was right, but I am still not sure if there was a god or not... And if there was a god, then how will he judge me? Most of the religious literature say that I am going to hell...

I kept on waiting on the dark for what it seems for a long time, I don't know but when I started counting the seconds... A second felt like a minute, this is how anxious I am currently...

'Maybe I am not even worth being judged?' My anxiety suggested. I was really scared of hell, hell is the last place I wanted to visit. If I had a body, I would have died from a heart attack thousands of times now. As my anxious thoughts became unbearable enough to almost breaking my mind, I saw a light! 'Finally I can get my judgement over with!' I thought.

The light started approaching me. To calm myself I automatically started thinking of some memes, and tried my best to yell "Ho! You are approaching me? Instead of running away, you are coming right to me?"... but being the soul that I am, I had no physical body, or at least I thought.

Just as I was about to continue on remembering the whole meme, I started remembering how things ended for Dio... Now I wished I never thought of that meme to begin with.

The glittering light became ever closer to me, blinding me in result with its brightness and beauty. All my anxiety seemed to disappear at that moment, and be replaced with a warm feeling of love and caring.

I thought to myself 'This must be God! I am really happy that at least I met God!' 

Just as I made contact with the light; I pierced through it? 'wait, what?' and it was at this moment I knew, I fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would apreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr


	3. Merciless angels

As I pierce through the light, I felt something gripping into my head tightly and is pulling it out of the darkness; it hurts so much! 'Now that I think about it... I feel that something was pushing me toward the light when I was in the darkness'.

The moment my head was completely pulled through the light, the white color of the light exploded into a lot of colors. The new sight was too much for me to comprehend, but I comprehended one thing... 'I can breathe!'.

Being able to breathe meant that I have a physical body; which reminds me of a certain text in one of a holy literature of my world quote "And you have certainly come to Us alone as We created you the first time, and you have left whatever We bestowed upon you behind you. And We do not see with you your 'intercessors' which you claimed that they were among you associates [of Allah ]. It has [all] been severed between you, and lost from you is what you used to claim." Especially the first sentence "And you have certainly come to Us alone as We created you the first time" which means that in the judgement day, God will resurrect me just the same way I was born.

The colors in the background started changing, I could feel that a huge figure is moving me currently, as if it was toying with me. I perceived that figure to be one of the angels, since in the literature it says that god is so great that he has no figure. While trying to explain what is happening to me currently, that huge angel did something which caused me to feel a lot of pain on my back! I started crying uncontrollably, while thinking 'Is this really the beginning of the torture? How come I wasn't judged? Did I do so much wrong in my life that I don't even deserve an explanation or a judgement?'. Those were the worst scenarios that could happen, and being anxious, I could only think of the worst.

I was moved again by the angel, and now I can feel something entering my mouth releasing a sour substance inside it. I wished I could bite it or take it out, but I am being forced by a high force to drink that disgusting substance. I could only think of the weird disgusting substance that those who went to hell will be forced to drink.

I hear the angels making some weird noises. The noises are unfocused and unclear to me, but as I put all my effort to focus on hearing what they are saying, I could hear a language that I knew very well! It was Japanese... or was it Chinese?

I was lost in my thoughts thinking about some weird racist jokes, such as how every asian country there end with "knees"... I also thought about how Chinese language sounds a lot like "Ching Chong Ling Long"... Yeah, I used to laugh at those jokes when I was alive.

I could feel my body being moved again, this time a new angel that has a much smaller figure than the other ones appeared in my sight. The head of its figure started approaching me, not stopping until it reaches very close to what I perceive as my body. I felt I was going to be eaten by such monstrosity, so I tried my best to fend off the head of that angel who looked like it was about to bite off my face. I could feel my baby hand, so I gathered all what I had of force to swing it at an angle in which will help me hit the location where the angel's eye should be located...

The results were... Success! I could hear the angel screaming and throwing me away from itself. All other angels reacted by screaming, but I was happy that I survived torture, at least for the moment...

In a matter of milliseconds, I could feel myself falling from a high place with my back facing the ground! I knew that it wasn't over, but I had nothing to grab into. My back, my bottom, the back of my head, and my legs, all hit the ground at the same time, making me feel a huge amount of pain for a certain period of time, before losing conscious.

I opened my eyes, I felt myself laying down on a hard as rock plain. My vision was clearer, and the pain I felt before losing conscious has already faded away.

Just as I started to comfort myself that the torture has ended -at least for today-, I felt a really horrible being came to existence! It was letting out a lot of pressure that I felt suffocated by its sheer blood lust. While being suffocated, I felt a burning sensation in my body, and I couldn't but say in my mind 'Ah shit! Here we go again!'.

After the burning sensation disappeared, I felt that I could breathe easier. My vision was clearer, and I could hear things around me better. But despite all of that, I could still feel the pressure of the killing intent. Which reminds me of that time a hired killer entered the class to kill the son of a rich government official. He was an expert, that once he aimed the gun at the kid, we all felt like if the gun was pointed at us... I won't lie... I peed myself a little that time.

In what I thought to be eternity, I could feel myself burn couple of times, as the pressure applied on me continued to grow. Every time I feel myself burning, my overall body strength and my perception over things increases dramatically.

It wasn't until this moment that I finally made a decision to look around. As I was looking at what I believed to be a room, I saw an object inside a cabinet... That object made me realize that I am retarded... That object was a 'Cliff hanging on a rope?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would apreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr


	4. I’ve been reincarnated? And abused?

The object I saw inside the cabinet was a ninja headband with the leaf village sign carved in it. I used to watch Naruto a lot before, so I recognized the headband in an instant. This discovery made me think of two possibilities. Either the God is a weebo or, I've been reincarnated just like one of those novels! If the God is a weebo, at least I know that me and the God have something in common... But if I really reincarnated to Naruto's world, it means that I should have gotten some skill or cheat ability, just like the novels.

I don't wait anymore, as I use my whole weight to flip my body, from sleeping on my back to laying on my stomach. I notice that I was laying on a bed, but no one was in the room, so I started crawling like a lizard until I reached the edge of the bed. I looked down to see that the distance between the bed and the ground is at least 3 times my hight, 'This is going to hurt like a bitch' I thought. 

I had to adventure and explore the area, otherwise I would not be able to know if I reincarnated or not. So I steeled my heart and crawled from the edge of the bed, just to fall into the solid ground. The pain was immeasurable! I even thought that I might actually die. 'what was I thinking? If it was truly reincarnation, then I would probably be less than a day old, and I still dared to jump from the bed!'. Praying that I did not break anything important in my body, I started looking around the dark room, to see if I could figure out anything useful.

I notice that the door is not closed, so I started crawling toward it, but as I do so, the burning sensation returns! I started rolling on the ground, 'it hurts so much!', and combined with the killing intent pressuring me, it was really unbearable!

After rolling for some seconds, the burning sensation disappeared, and somehow my body got stronger. I find it in me to be able to crawl even faster now. I didn't waste time anymore, I needed to find out what reality I am living. I rushed toward the door, and as I arrived near the door, a huge earthquake occurred! I can feel the whole building shake around like a jelly!

Exiting through the door, I saw a hallway, but suddenly, the hallway to the right collapsed right in front my eyes, so did all the rooms that are connected to the hallway. The destruction of the building made me see what is outside. Outside in the distance, there was a huge fox that was evading chains left and right, it looked very nimble and furry?

Well, at that moment I was the happiest person in the world, because it turns out that this is not hell! It is the world of Naruto! And with my knowledge about the plot, I can basically do anything I want to do!

The cries of the kids awakened by the collapse aren't hard to notice, but I ignored them, most likely they will die tonight, and I would rather save myself before thinking of saving others.

Crawling toward the collapsed area to watch the battle, I heard sounds of people running behind me, and a child crying.

I looked behind to see a tan muscular man wearing red chinese clothes, and next to him is a woman wearing the same white and red outfit that Tenten will wear in Naruto Shippuden. The woman was carrying what I assumed to be small Tenten, while the father was running beside her.

They were rushing toward me, and I don't think that they noticed me. As they came close to me, the woman jumped at a high speed, and the man tried to jump too, but before jumping, he tripped by kicking me by a mistake. It hurt so much! The pain was so strong, I almost gave up to my child nature and started crying. I looked at the man with resentment, just to see that he actually landed on an iron rod which pierced his neck, causing him to die in an ugly manner.

Me who is now flying in the direction of the bad fox, couldn't curse my luck more. I am basically being sent to my death! As if sending me to death was not enough, the burning sensation return, but this time it was super powerful! My body began to burn internally, which means that I would die if I didn't reduce the heat of my body somehow.

After 2 seconds, I finally reached the top hight in which I will fly, and now I started descending, which started increasing my speed and acceleration a lot! Just as stated in the Second law of motion, the force is the product of the mass times the acceleration. Which means, the lower your mass is, the higher your acceleration will be! I am a 1 day old child, which means that I am probably flying at the speed of a jonin!

Descending fast toward my death with my burning baby body, I started preparing to meet God for real this time! But thankfully, a water stream hit me in mid-air, lowering my descending speed, and also lowering my temperature to something that my body could bear. Don't get me wrong... It still hurts like hell!

I started descending slowly, thanks to the dumbass ninja that missed his ninjutsu. After less than 3 seconds, I fell down to hit a roof of a building that wasn't far away from the screwed fox, who was being bound by chains currently.

I was watching the sealing of the Kyuubi inside Naruto. The Kyuubi in the other hand felt itself being separated into two different entities by Minato, and at that moment resisted and slashed at Kushina who was binding it with the Adamantine Sealing Chains. Minato chose to protect Kushina, instead of sealing the Yin part of the Kyuubi inside himself, which led to him taking a direct hit from the Kyuubi, dying between the arms of Kushina who was trying to seal the Yang part of the Kyuubi inside Naruto.

With the Yin part of the Kyuubi almost free, Kushina seemed to have noticed me, and one of her chains started rushing toward me at an incredible speed! I had no time to avoid it, I still tried to, but failed. I saw Kushina looking at me with sympathetic eyes, as if she was saying something like 'Sorry to put you into this!'.

Soon, the Chain started hurting me a lot! I could feel my body burning because of it! I knew what Kushina wanted to do; she wanted to seal the Yin part of the stinky fox inside of me, in which I actually hate a lot! Imagine having some furry stuck inside of you for your whole life! And not only that... I am pretty sure Kushina has the power to only complete the seal on one of us (Me or Naruto), and I am sure that she will choose to complete her son's seal, which will leave the Yin Kyuubi almost unsealed inside of me. I will have to endure that fox pestering me for my whole life!

Kushina started following her plans, and despite trying my best to resist, I had no choice but to accept the misfortune striking me. With my body burning like fire, I could feel my body strengthen a second after another. Refined by the torture bestowed on me, my body is finally able to withstand the pain.

It didn't take 5 minutes, and the sealing was complete! Naruto started crying like the bitch he is, While Kushina was finally drawing her last breaths.

In spite of going through a lot of agony the point of almost losing my conscious, I kept on crawling toward a location that made it seem improbable that I ever made any contact with Kushina and Minato. I am not willing to live hated by everyone for a mistake that I didn't make! I arrived to a broken house, seeing bodies buried by the rocks, a floor covered in the blood of the family that once lived here, I finally gave up and fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would apreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr


	5. Sarutobi’s return

(Sarutobi's POV)

Homura gave me a smoking pipe as a retirement gift, despite being retired for more than a year, I never tried it, but today was special.

Today marks the anniversary of the creation of the Land of Fire. Being the Third Hokage, the Daimyo of the land of fire invited me to attend the celebration he is hosting. I, as the Third Hokage, had to paint a good image in the village's stead.

Celebrations are usually boring for ninja from the younger generation, but for us, old people, a celebration is a place to exercise our political power to gain more influence. As the Professor, and the God of Shinobi, I managed to strike a very profitable deal with Daimyo of the land of rivers. The deal insists of the land of rivers forfeiting some of its territories on the eastern boarder to the land of fire, under the control of the Hidden Leaf Village, and in return, the Hidden Leaf Village will have to provide some means of protection to the land of rivers.

Being happy with the deal, I started smoking from the pipe, enjoying the tranquility of the night while drinking sake... a lot of sake!

Suddenly, I felt a burst of energy coming from the direction of the village, but I brushed it off thinking to myself 'I didn't know that smoking can bring hallucinations. Maybe I should talk with Homura about it later'.

I continued drinking more and more sake for a period of time which seemed to be hours. 'I should *hicc* fix my drinki *hicc* habits' I thought to myself as I felt sleepy, but as I was on the verge of sleeping from drinking too much, an Anbu jumped from the window and reported "Hokage! The village is under attack! The Kyuubi has been freed and is now wreaking havoc and is killing countless of people!".

My face darkened as I heard the report. I didn't waste any moment, as I rushed at my fastest speed to the village. Using my shunshin, I arrived at the village in about 5 minutes to see half of the building in it destroyed.

I rushed toward the place with the most condensed chakra thinking that it must be the place where the Kyuubi is.

Arriving at the place with the highest chakra signature, I saw a baby crying, amidst the destroyed buildings. Next to him was the dead body of Kushina Uzumaki, and not too far away, was the dead body of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

I signaled with my hands and all the Anbu within the area appeared beside me. Pained over the misfortune that befell on the village, I ordered an Anbu to report what happened, while commanding the others to gather ninja to look out for survivals.

The shortcut of the report was as the following. Kushina Uzumaki got abducted by a masked man who seemed to have a grudge against the Fourth Hokage. The masked man unleashed the Kyuubi that was sealed inside Kushina Uzumaki, which in turn started attacking the Fourth Hokage after being controlled by the masked man. Apparently, the masked man had a Sharingan, which meant that he was an Uchiha; I should further investigate the Uchiha to know what the hell they are thinking. The Fourth Hokage tried his best to protect his family, and the village. Looking at the results, I can conclude that he failed to protect both his family and the village.

Looking at the seal on the stomach of the baby, I realized that the Kyuubi was sealed inside this baby "This should be the baby of Minato, yes?" I asked the Anbu who replied "Yes, Hokage Sama". I nodded, and ordered a grand burial for the Fourth Hokage and his wife, as well as a burial for each victim of this incident.

In less than an hour, I received a report about the number of victims of the incident, also the survivals who are hurt. I flipped between the pages to find an interesting case. It is a case of a child, probably some months old; that child shows incredible amount of chakra, which is even comparable to Kushina's. What gave me a headache about his case was the fact that his identity was unknown; no relatives known. We will need to investigate this child's origins further more to see if we can find his relatives.

Today is a sad day indeed. It is the day marking the death of the Fourth Hokage.

(End of Sarutobi's POV)

(Start of Iruka's POV)

My name is Iruka Umino, and I'm a genin serving the greatest village ever! The Village Hidden in the Leaves! I am in duty today to guard the gate to the Hokage's Residence. Just as I was daydreaming about becoming the greatest ninja ever, a very loud scream echoed from not too far away. My body moved at it's own running toward the location of the scream, wanting to fulfill my ninja duty, and proving my worth to the village.

As I ran toward the location of the scream, I saw people running on the opposite direction, fleeing from the danger, but I kept on running toward it, until I saw it... A huge bloodthirsty fox with 9 tails! It made an eye contact with me, and in that instant, I lost all my courage. I was so scared, I felt something warm crawling inside my pants, so hurriedly took out a kunai and was about to strike it, just to find that it was actually my pee leaking without my knowledge.

As I looked up, the fox has already moved far away. It was only at that moment I noticed that the area the fox is actually hiding toward, is the area where my home is located!

I didn't want to waste time so I rushed toward my home to rescue my family! On my way there, I was stopped by an Anbu who was evacuating the area. I tried my best to convince him that I needed to rescue my family, but he just disregarded me. Being ignored, I tried to rush into the area, only to be met by a slap in the face the knocked me out for about 5 minutes.

I woke up and looked to the direction in which my house is located. The fox is no longer visible, so I took the chance to rush toward my home. I ran through the streets, every road unveiled destroyed buildings. Every door was soaked with blood. I prayed really hard for the safety of my family.

I arrived to my now, half destroyed home. As I open the door, I see the ground filled with blood. The bodies of my family are buried under rocks. I couldn't even hold it, as I started screaming and crying, while moving forward to remove the rocks to check if someone is alive!

I was desperate, but at that moment I noticed a child laying on the ground. The child was sleeping on the floor, but he wasn't a member of my family, so how come he is here?

I tried to grab the child to see if he was alive, upon touching him, I found out that his body is really hot! He must be having a fever currently! I was so depressed I almost threw him at the ground, but that was when the child smiled at me... My tears started flowing more rapidly as I started thinking 'My family just died, and I am currently depressed, but I can't let this child die in front of me! I must protect him!'. Filled with resolve, resolve to protect this child that is the last thing that ties me to my 'family', I endured the heat of this child's body, and rushed to the hospital. I preserved even when running out of breath, because for me, the safety of this child is the most important thing in the world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would apreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr


	6. Voidne’s new family

(Voidne's POV)

Waking up after losing conscious, I found myself laying on a crib. The rays of light are entering the room through the window, and just next to me I found a rat! Well, not a rat, but a newborn baby with it's skin really wrinkled, it looked like a new born rat. Curiosity struck me, and I wondered about the texture of the skin of the baby next to me.

Just as I was about to extend my hand to touch it, my stomach let go of a massive growl, I forgot that I didn't eat for around a day or so. Thankfully, the solution represented itself in my time of need. Two people entered the room, the first was a woman wearing some high class clothes like if she was rich or something. The woman had a brown hair, brown eyes, and white skin. The other person entering with her was a man... 'Wait... is that... Inoichi? Ino's father?'. The woman looked at us -Ino and me- and smiled a warm motherly smile. She started approaching the crib. "Feed me!" my stomach was shouting in the sounds of growls, it was so excited that it will finally get to be filled.

Arriving next to the crib, and hearing my growls, The woman looked at me with disgust... She grabbed what I assumed to be Ino, who was sleeping next to me, and started to breastfeed her. I looked at her feeding Ino, and my eyes started bleeding tears, 'I know this feeling' I told myself, 'This is sadness'.

Inoichi and the woman started talking in Japanese, in which I didn't understand a thing but some words... like Hai! and Kawaii, and some basic Weebo101 words. Despite not understanding the conversation, pretty sure it went something like that.

Inoichi: Oh ma gaaawd, look how cute this hairless rat is!

Ino's mother: Of course she is cute! she is the cutest thing in the world!

You get the idea...

'I think I am so hungry I started getting hallucinations'. The world around me started shapeshifting, and it was such a bizarre experience! Imagine getting so tall, and then becoming so short, and then, and then... never mind, this is just unimaginable random weirdness!

As I was about to lose my conscious... again... Ino's mother threw a baby bottle filled with milk next to me, as if I was a dog. I would not drink the milk in most cases, but my livelihood depends on this! So I grabbed the baby bottle, and opened the cover in desperation, and then started drinking the milk.

I took a look toward Ino's mother, who was looking at me with more disgust and disdain in her eyes than ever. After seeing her expression, I continued to drink the milk to its last drop.

They started to talk again, but I couldn't careless, they are probably cursing me. The worst thing is, that I don't know who my parents are, and I don't know why I am living in Ino's house. I closed my eyes as I was thinking about it, and fell asleep without noticing.

I woke up hearing the cries of Ino, who despite being a little child, her sound is noisy as fuck. I put my little hands on my ears. In just seconds, Ino's mother came to calm Ino down, and looked at me with anger in her eyes. I didn't know what I've done to deserve all this hatred... Unless they found out that I have the other half of the Kyuubi! But soon I disregarded this idea, as if they knew, they would most likely send me to the orphanage.

After calming down Ino, Ino's Mother put her down on the crib, and then took me out of the crib? 'Wait... what is she going to do with me?'.

She held me very far away from her body, as if she was holding a plastic bag filled with garbage. She took me out of the room, I could see from the window that the house has at 2 floors at least, and that it was still afternoon outside. At that moment I dreamed of freedom, but soon Ino's mother shattered my dream by opening a door leading to a dark room, and throwing me in there... Yes, she threw me with no consideration to my well being. After I fell down on my face, and started rolling around from the pain, she seemed to look at me for a moment as if she was enjoying my misfortune, and then slammed the door closed, caging me as result.

I kept rolling on the ground for some time, and because the room is dark, I couldn't see my surroundings, so I started touching with my hands to feel my surroundings. After sometime of adventuring, I find out that this room, is actually the library of the house! With my eyes getting accustomed to the dark, I could see things, but not clearly. I started looking through the books at the bottom of the bookshelf. I didn't know Japanese, but luckily I found a book for children. The book had pictures of animals, and next to them, their names. I don't know the pronunciation of the words, but I am sure that I could memorize how to write them! Once I get the chance to learn the pronunciation, then I am pretty sure that I would be having a very solid foundation to master the language!

I kept on looking at each animal, and memorizing the Japanese characters next to them, until I yawned, and without knowing fell asleep again.

Falling asleep, I found myself in a wet plain, and looking up, I saw the Yin Kyuubi chained with 2 chains, not like inside Naruto where the Yang Kyuubi was imprisoned inside a jail. The Kyuubi looked at me, but his eyes which were full of killing intent, became lenient when we made an eye contact... His eyes were full of sympathy. I smiled at him, because I knew that in the anime, he wasn't bad, or at least the Yang half. The Yin Kyuubi, started walking closer to me and then laid on his stomach just next to me. His head was really close, but I wasn't scared, since I already gave up to fate. Out of nowhere, the book that I was reading appeared in front of me and the Kyuubi, and just like if he understood what I needed, he started teaching me the pronunciation of each letter. What is good about learning languages from young, is that your tongue muscles wouldn't be developed, so you can accustom it to make certain sounds easily, and that with the fact that I know 2 other languages, makes me able to release all kind of sounds. Maybe the pronunciation of the letters of the other 2 languages wouldn't be stored in my tongue muscles memory without practicing, but I still remember them in my head. I kept on learning how to pronounce with the Yin Kyuubi until I felt exhausted from learning, and fell asleep while trying my best to learn the strongest ability in human's history "Speech".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would apreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr


	7. The genius of the Yamanaka

(Yamanaka's Clansman POV)

It's been a year after the death of the Fourth Hokage. We've been working very hard to rebuild what was destroyed in the village, but under the leadership of the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Sama, we are hopeful and full of ambitions!

What seemed to be an affliction, was actually a blessing in disguise. Just a day before the attack of the Kyuubi, the Clan Head's cousin's wife, has given birth to the genius of the clan, Voidne Yamanaka. Losing both of his parents at the day of his birth, the Clan Head, Inoichi Sama, has decided to take care of Voidne, who showed an abnormal amount of chakra reserves. Not only did he have a monstrous amount of chakra, but he is also a genius! Started walking at 2 months, and speaking by 5, he was even more talented than the daughter of Inoichi Sama!

At 8 months old, I was assigned to tutor Voidne on chakra control by the Clan Head himself! Voidne who had a huge chakra reserves should have had encountered a problem in controlling his chakra, but opposite to my expectations, he learned how to use shadow clone jutsu efficiently in less than a month! I am so proud that I am his first teacher!

Contrary to all the children, Voidne who was 10 months old, liked to read ninjutsu manuals instead of going outside and playing with other kids. When I asked him why he was interested in reading those "boring books", he answered me "Our clan was always there to support people, but we can't survive on our own. Most of the techniques used by our clan are not suitable in direct confrontation, so I am hoping to find a way to improve our clan's techniques, so my fellow clansmen don't become easy targets". His answer was very mature considering his age, but I really liked his ambitions. Not like the daughter of the Clan Head, Voidne wasn't getting spoiled, and was growing up facing hardships. The Clan Head's wife was exposed later on to having tortured Voidne from young age, and is now living outside the Clan Head's house as a punishment. I was the one who reported the Clan Head's wife. Using Mind Body Switch Technique to verify the rumors circling around, I found that despite being called Voidne's foster mother, she has done so many unspeakable things to the poor Voidne. Starting with starving him, to locking him up in the library whenever her husband, Inoichi Sama, goes to work.

Despite all what Voidne's foster mother did to him, Voidne refused to talk about it for so long, and then justifying his silence about it with him being worried of causing an unnecessary change in the family's discourse. A reason so selfless, it made me and my colleagues admire Voidne much more. As the Yamanaka's support to Voidne increased, he became known to most of the people in Konoha, as the rising star of the Yamanaka Clan. Not long after, Inoichi Sama used the opportunity to introduce Voidne to the kids of the Nara and Akimichi clans. As expected from Voidne, it didn't take long for him to form good relationships between himself and the other kids. Voidne even played a match of shogi against Shikaku Nara, almost winning, but Voidne surrendered humbly before the final showdown happened in the game. Shikaku complemented Voidne's intelligence, and said that he wishes if his son and Voidne have a good friendship. 

Last month, Voidne started learning the Mind Body techniques. I thought that he would hit a bottleneck, but to my amazement, Voidne has mastered Mind Body Switch Technique in that month. Not learned, but mastered! It means that he uses Mind Body Switch Technique even better than me! He surely is a genius, and will be the one to rise our Yamanaka Clan higher!

Reaching one year old, Inoichi Sama has dropped a birthday party for both Voidne and Ino. A lot of families attended. Ino being jealous of the attention Voidne was getting, started crying in the party, and revealed an unladylike picture. Voidne in the other hand was speaking with other clans heirs, befriending most of them, and was asking questions to some clan heads, about their ninja way. In the middle of the party, Voidne disappeared. We started searching for him everywhere, but couldn't find him.

After 5 minutes, we started a search party, the scope of the search was the whole village, and every area around the village! We can't let someone touch the cute and big hearted genius of our clan!

Our searching efforts continued for around 2 hours. Losing our hopes, our moral plummeted, and we were preparing to announce the disappearance of our clan's most promising youth, just for Voidne to appear in front of us, covered in blood. We wanted to ask him questions, but he just fell unconscious. We rushed to the hospital to check his condition, to find that he isn't hurt, and that the blood on him is not his blood, but the blood of someone else.

After investigating for about 4 hours, a body of a dead Uchiha appeared in the woods, he was most likely the culprit. We would not let go of the Uchiha for what they did to our young genius! Our hatred toward those who hurt Voidne soared to the sky. Even if most of the higher ups didn't wanted to act, we, the members of the Yamanaka Clan wanted to fight it out, but we were stopped by the Naras and Akimichis. The Ino–Shika–Chō alliance is currently following up with the problem, since the incident was targeting our alliance's number one genius, we can't let the Uchiha go unscathed with what they have done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would apreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr


	8. Learning the truth about my family + Time skipping no jutsu

(Voidne's POV)

Under the guidance of the Yin Kyuubi, I learned how to speak Japanese efficiently in 2 months. Currently I am around 2 months old. Ino's mother is still abusing me, throwing me in the library once Inoichi leaves the house, but against her expectations, I understood what she was saying clearly. She thought that this child is clueless, but I know how much hatred she has toward my deceased mother. Their story went like this... Ino's mother and my mother were love rivals, they both were in the same team as my dad when they were young. In the end, my mother ended up winning the heart of my dad, and Ino's mother couldn't tolerate my existence, because I was the result of my mother's and dad's love.

I can expose her, but I decided against it, hence she is actually helping me, letting me go freely inside the home's library, which has some of the secret techniques of the clan stored in it.

Ahhh~ I almost forgot! The relationship between me and the Yin Kyuubi has developed a lot! He told me his story, and how he tried his best to make his father proud, but everyone ended up betraying him. I felt sympathy toward him, and now I know why he was so sympathetic toward me. At some point I asked him if he knows about my past, and he said that he only knows what happened to me from the moment I came to this world, because the chakra of another world is untraceable.

I started telling him my story, and how I came to this world. I knew he could feel people's emotion, and with me being sincere, he would surely open up to me more.

Just as our relationship developed, the Yin Kyuubi told me about the difference between himself and the Yang Kyuubi, explaining how the Yang was beneficial for the body, and how the Yin was beneficial for the soul. Reading a lot of fan fictions that value the Yang Kyuubi more than the Yin Kyuubi, I asked him with doubt "Sooooo... Isn't the Yang Kyuubi better then?". The Yin Kyuubi started to laugh and said "Only idiots would think that! I admit the Yang Kyuubi is better in enhancing the physical properties of the body, but not like me, it is way dumber and less cunning. It is like the body, and I am the mind and soul! I can enhance the soul, and can learn jutsu. This is the reason I am way better than the Yang Kyuubi!". I was amazed! The Yin Kyuubi can learn jutsu! Imagine a tailed beast being able to learn jutsu efficiently, and at the same time teach me that jutsu! I need to verify! "Can you teach me the jutsu that you learned then?" The Yin Kyuubi nodded to me with a big grin, he actually looked happy for the first time!

I was advised by the Yin Kyuubi to show some of my capabilities to become the genius of the clan, therefore enjoying more of the clan resources, and getting protected by them. At one day, it happened that Ino's mother forgot to take me back to mine's and Ino's room before Inoichi came back home. When Inoichi asked her about me, she was sweating bullets. I needed her to keep throwing me to the library, so it wasn't the time for her to be exposed yet! I used the chance and started walking in the hallway. Inoichi who noticed me got really excited, and started celebrating by throwing me in the air, and then catching me as I fell from the air! I felt dizzy, but faked a really cute smile on my face. Ino's mother's face brightened and darkened at the same time, it was brightened that her cruelty toward me didn't get exposed, but darkened because she knew that walking at 2 months is one of the signs of being a genius. Hell; there was even rumors that the First Hokage took about 3 months to start walking. Ino's mother was fearing that I will outshine her own daughter, lowering her daughter's future status in the clan.

In the next three months, I started making sounds and Inoichi started coming to the house earlier to teach me how to speak. Inoichi, despite not being my real father, he cared about me as if I was his real son. Ino's mother will always throw Ino in between me and Inoichi under the excuse "You should teach her how to read and write too!"

After those three months passed, I started communicating efficiently with the people around me. My speech skills are like those of an old fox who lived for at least 40 years. Inoichi started bragging about me around the whole clan, he even started bragging in the Ino–Shika–Chō alliance, saying that I am the most promising youth. At first, no one believed him, but paying visits to our house, both Shikaku, and Choza got frozen in place. A 5 months old able to read and write actively, and can also walk and run! They were very depressed, they even thought of starting to teach their children so they don't lag too far behind. I gave the Yin Kyuubi a name, which is Hika in Kanji is written 緋 Hi, as in the word 緋色 scarlet, and 珂 Ka, usually used to describe jewels.

The more I started to reveal my genius nature, the more Ino's mother would torture me, but make sure not to hurt me badly that it would show. She even started threatening me at some point, but what is funny is that she was doing exactly what I wanted! Hika and I started testing my body to learn the reasons why I am feeling a burning sensation after being hit or hurt by someone. We found out that every time I receive any damage from an enemy, my power increases a certain amount related to the strength of the thing that hit me. For example, if Madara threw a Genin powered jab on me, I would only receive a portion of the power of the jab as a boost, not a portion of the power of Madara himself. Also, if the damage I am receiving is insignificant, or is way weaker than my current power, then I will gain nothing. We also found out that if I got a powerful boost, there are chances of me dying from my internal organs burning from receiving so much vitality!

The plan was to use Ino's mother as a catalyst which will help me increase my power daily without her knowing, and once she becomes useless, I will rat her out!

At 8 months old, I started hanging out with members of the clan, asking them to teach me ninjutsu that all genins should know, such as clone jutsu, and substitution technique. Despite having learned them in theory from Hika, I still needed to learn them practically. Inoichi noticed my passion for learning, and assigned a chunin tutor to teach me. As the genius of the clan, I enjoyed the special treatment, and everyone gave me their attention. It didn't take long for me to perfect my clone jutsu practically, just around 5 days to master it completely. I've also been given tips by Hika who was monitoring my improvements, he also started teaching me how to use shadow clone jutsu, which was an improved version of clone jutsu. Learning shadow clone jutsu wasn't that hard, it took me less than 4 hours to learn it, but mastering it was something else...

For the next 20 days, I kept on trying to master the shadow clone jutsu, to the point of minimizing the wasted chakra to almost 0, while being able to keep the jutsu active even when I am asleep.

My tutor didn't know that I was using shadow clone jutsu instead of clone jutsu, until Inoichi passed by and caught me training on using shadow clone jutsu. When he asked me about it, I said that it was a logical improvement so I did it myself. Inoichi almost exploded from happiness and pride, and started bragging everywhere. In the family compound, in the Alliance's meetings, in the Hokage's office... Everywhere! Even talking about it while sleeping.

Ino's mother started annoying me, but less physical, so it was time to get her exposed. I used the admiration every clansman had toward me as my weapon, and caged myself in the clan's library. Looking over the books of the clan, learning and discussing ways to improve the clan's signature techniques with Hika. Then my tutor came to ask me about it, so I told him with a hopeful smile "Our clan was always there to support people, but we can't survive on our own. Most of the techniques used by our clan are not suitable in direct confrontation, so I am hoping to find a way to improve our clan's techniques, so my fellow clansmen don't become easy targets". He started supporting me, and I am pretty sure everyone else will support me after hearing my justification; but I made sure to turn my hopeful wishful face into a sad face just as he left the room, I even started shedding some crocodile tears, and thankfully, as expected, my tutor was assigned to spy on me, so he didn't let go of my change in emotions.

I knew he was waiting by the door for me to come out, and then he might knock me out. I kept on ignoring his presence, until I finished with the library, and started leaving it, intending to let him knock me out, just so he could find out about Ino's bitch of a mother.

It went as intended, and because of the Hika inside of me, I could restrict parts of my memories so no one can see it. The Yin Kyuubi is really better than the Yang Kyuubi when it comes to a fight of wits!

Not far after my tutor found out, I was called to talk about it, but I refused to talk, in which forced Inoichi to memory search me too, just to find that the tutor wasn't lying. Inoichi was livid at his wife; the moment he returned home, he slapped her in the face. A huge argument occurred at that day, and he ended up kicking her from the house because of all the torture she forced upon me from young. I, as the young genius of the Yamanaka, has the loyalty of almost every Yamanaka clansman, and am now one of the most important figures in the family.

At the age of 11 months old I revealed that I've mastered Mind Body Switch Technique, which impressed everyone in the clan even more. The clan was cheerful... all of the clan but Ino's mother. I got a lot of ninjutsu manuals as gifts, since everyone knew that I liked those more than toys. I accepted all of the gifts, giving proper thanks to everyone, and being respectful to everyone. Currently, I am wearing the hearts of the Yamanaka clansmen as a ring between my fingers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would apreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr


	9. Doing what Orochimaru couldn’t

I am now almost 1 year old. In the last three months, Hika and I were giving our utmost efforts to turn the Yamanaka Mind Body Techniques from a support oriented technique into a battle oriented technique. At first we thought that Mind Body Techniques were based on genjutsu, but after investigating more, it turned out that the Mind Body Techniques are somewhat similar to Dan Kato's Ghost Transformation Jutsu. Mind Body Techniques most basic form is Mind Body Switch Technique, which launches your conscious toward the enemy's body. The strongest conscious will take control of the host. At the start, the enemy will be overwhelmed by the surprise of having another conscious entering inside his body, but later they will learn how to fight back, and regain control of their body.

Dan Kato's Ghost Transformation Jutsu is similar in a way that it will let his soul leave his body, but his soul will be able to roam freely giving it an advantage on Mind Body Techniques. The second technique of the Mind Body Techniques, is Mind Body Disturbance Technique, which is actually one of the strongest techniques in the ninja world, but the way the Yamanaka clan use it is stupid. The B-ranked ninjutsu should surely be classified as a kinjutsu; due to the fact that it is able to clone the user's conscious and the launch it into the enemy's body.

In a way, Mind Body Disturbance Technique is too similar to Shadow Clone jutsu, with one cloning your conscious and launching them into clones that are capable of holding your cloned consciouses within them, while the other clones your conscious and launch them into the enemies.

Copying one's conscious doesn't seem very strong at the beginning, but studying mine's and Hika's souls, we found out that the conscious and the soul has mostly the same characteristics, which means, like Dan's Ghost Transformation Jutsu, if we can add Yin Chakra into our conscious before launching it, then it should have the same withering effect that Ghost Transformation Jutsu has.

It took us two months and a lot of efforts to find out this information. In the last month before me reaching the age of one year, we were searching for a way to add Yin Chakra into my conscious when it leaves my body. I suggested sending Hika's conscious first, but soon withdrew my proposal after he explained to me that his conscious and soul are directly connected to his chakra, which means the moment his conscious leaves him, the burden of having so much chakra will take a toll on his soul, weakening it and causing it to be damaged. After thinking for days, we found so many options, but we chose the best option, which is unifying my conscious with some of Hika's.

As Hika explained earlier, his conscious and soul are directly connected to his chakra, which means, if his chakra circles inside my body, it will have the characteristics of his conscious and soul. When launching my conscious at the enemy using Mind Body Switch Technique, while using Hika's chakra to activate it, a part of his chakra will leave my body with my conscious, uniting both my conscious and his conscious fragment. This technique will nurture my soul and conscious if I use it repeatedly. The more I use it, the more stronger it becomes. It also won't hurt Hika, since the conscious fragment that he will send with me will come back the moment I regain my conscious.

In theory, the amount of damage I am able to inflict with this technique is based on the difference between the amount of yin chakra accompanying my conscious and the amount of chakra in the victim's body.

After sending my conscious outside of my body, my body will be exposed to a lot of danger without me controlling it, or at least this is what I thought. Hika, being so old and wise, said that he can control my body when my conscious is outside.

I called the new technique created by both me and Hika, Mind Body Withering technique... Yes... I am not creative at making names~

In less than a year I was able to advance my understanding of conscious and soul by a huge margin. I might be having a better understanding of souls than Orochimaru currently, and I don't plan to stop learning about consciousness and souls anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would apreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr


	10. The first birthday of the genius (1/2)

(Shikaku's POV)

'Maaaaan, what a headache! It's been 7 months since then, and Inoichi is still bragging!'

"I will be honest, taking care of kids is a headache! It was Yoshino who threw Shikamaru on me and said 'You better let him make acquaintances! or you should forget about sleeping in this house!'... Women surely are scary!" I talked with Choza who was carrying Choji on his back.

"I agree, women surely are scary! One day, when my wife was pregnant, she ate all the food in the house, leaving nothing for me... Her reason was 'The child on my stomach needs the food more than you! Go work or else!'. At least I am pretty sure that Inoichi has prepared a lot of food for the birthday party!" Choza said with sympathy.

The Yamanaka compound is near our's the Nara compound, so it wouldn't take much for us to arrive. While I was yawning, Choza asked me a question out of curiosity "Hey Shikaku! Aren't you excited you are going to meet your nephew again? I mean, 2 months ago you almost lost to him in shogi, who knows, maybe you are going to lose if you challenged him now!"

I sighed and replied "Of course I am excited! In fact, I am so excited that I am getting headache from now! Also, the match 2 months ago wasn't even close! Voidne is too straight forward, he might be good at tactics, but he is bad at tricking his opponents in the mind game, there is a lot for him to learn! Actually, now I regret my decision to not take him in 1 year ago... If I could turn back time, I wish I didn't give him up to Inoichi! What a headache!"

-7 months ago flashback start-

"Gaaaah! Drinking sake in holidays never gets old!! What do you say Choza?" Enjoying a free day, after 5 months of intense work... It is the best thing ever!

"I finally can eat as much food as I want! I can't imagine our wives catching us slacking off right now, I am pretty sure we will be tortured!" Choza said while eating everything in his sight.

"What a headache! You shouldn't have reminded me of those scary creatures..." I started getting depressed over the fact that if we got caught, our wives would probably kill us!

After finishing his food, Choza asked me "Speaking of which, where is Inoichi? Is he spending his holiday with his wife? I think he became more responsible ever since he adopted your nephew!".

I drank my 6th cup of sake and said "Of co-*Hicc* course he is *Hicc* bragging about *Hicc* his adopted son al-*Hicc* all the time!" I was so drunk at the moment, all what I wanted at the moment was to slack off and take a long nap!

I laid on my back and just as I was about to close my eyes, the door was smashed, and with the sound of the door being smashed, my worst nightmares started to play...

I could anticipate Yoshino rushing in while holding Shikamaru, just to shout on my ears and force me to work...

My face darkened. 'What a headache!' I said on my mind, but hearing what came next made me more depressed.

"Shikaku! Choza! My son is a genius! He is able to speak at 5 months old! Come check him out! You too will be amazed!" shouted Inoichi with a loud proud voice.

All my drunkenness disappeared at the moment and I shouted at Inoichi "No way! There is a limit to lies Inoichi! My son is a month younger, but he can't even crawl yet, let alone walk! You are saying a 5 months old kid, can walk, and can also make sounds!?"

To which Inoichi replied with a big grin appearing on his face "No, I didn't say that. I said, my son can walk, and is able to speak understandable words, just like adults! Such a genius! With just 3 months of me teaching him how to speak, he learned how to read, and write, and have a meaningful conversation!"

Upon hearing Inoichi speaking like this, me and Choza replied at the same time "Inoichi, are you sure that you are alright? Did your wife beat you too hard that you lost all your common sense?"

Inoichi started laughing and invited us to check for ourselves. We stopped slacking and nodded to him as to single him to lead the way.

It didn't take us much to arrive at Inoichi's house, since both of me and Choza were rushing to see Inoichi's embarrassed face.

Inoichi led us to the guest room, then went to grab my nephew... I wonder if he was a genius like Inoichi said, or if Inoichi is too lonely!

Waiting for around three minutes, Inoichi entered the room, and walking behind him a small kid with gray hair and black eyes, there was no denying it! The kid could actually walk at the age of 5 months!

Just seeing the kid, mines and Choza's faces stiffened! Inoichi then said "Voidne, go say hi to uncle Shikaku and uncle Choza" encouraging the little kid to come pay us respect.

The kid glanced at us, and the glanced at my legs, and then hid behind Inoichi grabbing his legs. I looked at my own legs and found out that I actually forgot to remove my kunai bag! 'Smart kid! He doesn't trust strangers! Man, I wish all kids were like him!'

Inoichi started consoling Voidne, who in less than a minute nodded and started approaching us. Getting close to us, he looked suspicious and attentive to any change on our posture. He kept a distance between us and said with a respectful tone "Hello Shikaku-sama, Choza-sama! My name is Voidne Yamanaka, I am honored to meet you!" while bowing slightly, but never losing an eye contact.

I was shocked! There is no way those are the acts of a child that has no experience in society! He must have had a catalyst that helped him improve this much... I replied to him "Hello Voidne! I am Shikaku Nara, and this is Choza Akimichi, we are close friends to your father Inoichi... Actually, we are childhood friends". Voidne nodded to me.

I was studying his posture and his eyes movements, from time to time he will look at the Kunai bag on my leg, or at my hand movements or Choza's hand movements. He isn't even trying to hide his suspicion toward us.

I put my hand inside my Kunai bag, and the small Voidne immediately dashed behind a chair to protect himself. Inoichi was shocked, so was Choza... What thing has Voidne went through to make his so scared of Kunai bags?

I grabbed a shogi board from my Kunai bag and said "No need to worry little Voidne, I was just trying to get this shogi board outside of my pocket. It is a tactic game! do you want to try it?"

I smiled as he peaked from the corner of chair, then came out and started walking toward me.

I put 2 pillows on the ground and sat on one. I put the Shogi board between me and the other board and signaled for Voidne to come.

Inoichi and Choza didn't interrupt us, they also wanted to know the reason why Voidne was scared of the kunai bag too much.

Voidne nodded and sat down copying my Seiza posture (google Seiza if you are curious). I asked him "Do you know the rules of Shogi?" he nodded at me, replying "Yes Shikaku-sama, I read them in one of the books in the library, but I never played shogi before".

(((((Shogi explanation starts, skip if you don't want to learn how to play shogi)))))

I nodded at him, then he continued with a brief explanation as to make sure if his knowledge is correct or flawed "Shogi is a board game, with 9x9 board. The units every player start with are 9 Foot soldiers, 2 Incense chariots, 2 Cassia horses, 2 Silver generals, 2 Gold generals, a Jewel General or a King, a Flying chariot, and finally, an Angle goer"

"The Foot soldiers can move only forward one square, and can capture what is in front of them, while the Incense chariots, can move forward in one line. Cassia horse can move to steps in front and one to either side, and Silver generals can move in any x direction on step, and to the front one step. Gold generals can move in any plus direction one step, and to any direction in the front one step. The Jewel General or the king can move in any direction one step. Flying chariot can move to the front, or back, or right, or left, any amount of steps it likes. Finally angle goer can move in any cross direction, any amount of steps it likes. None of the units can jump over other units but the Cassia horse". (Link will be shared in the comments)

"Captured unit can be played in the field, so if I capture your Flying chariot, I can play it on the field as my second Flying chariot, and so on. Units can be promoted if they either, enter the enemy camp, move inside the enemy camp, or leave the enemy camp. The enemy camp is the furthest 3 rows away from you."

"Foot solider, Incense chariot, Cassia horse, and Silver general are promoted to their respective promoted units. All of those promoted units move the same way a Gold general moves. The Gold general and the Jewel general or the King are not promotable. Flying chariot may be promoted to Dragon general. Dragon general will keep the same movement as the Flying chariot, but with the addition of being able to move to all directions one step. Angle goer will be promoted into Dragon horse. Dragon horse will keep the same movement as the Angle goer, but will be able to move to all directions one step."

"Am I explaining correctly until now?" Voidne asked while looking innocent.

I was too shocked that he actually explained most of the rules, he is really a genius! I scratched my hair and said "Yeah, you are right until now"

He continued explaining "If any of my units are threatening to capture your King in the next turn, then it is called a check, and you should eliminate the threat of a King capture by any mean possible. If there was no mean to you to eliminate the threat of a King capture, then it is called checkmate, which is the way to end the game usually"

(((((Shogi explanation ends)))))

'End the game usually? is there another way to end the game?' I asked myself. I then asked him, "what is the other way to end the game?"

He smiled at me and said confidently "It is to make your enemy lose the will to fight and surrender"

'I understand from what he said right now, that Voidne has a daring personality, which doesn't make sense, since he was very afraid of the kunai bag earlier. Something must have happened to him, maybe a case of abuse? But abuse doesn't make sense either. The way Inoichi treats Voidne is like a father and a son... Unless...'

I nodded and we started playing shogi. The game ended fast, Voidne played like a coward, scared to take any opportunity, it was a one sided match, after which, the tears started accumulating on Voidne's eyes, but he soon cleaned them with his hand and bowed and said "Thank you for this match! Next time I won't lose!"

I nodded at him and extended my hands to ruffle his hair. At first he was afraid, but soon he gathered his courage and let me ruffle his gray hair.

I told Inoichi about my suspicions, but he disregarded them so I couldn't do anything but sigh and think 'Maybe I should take him home with me instead of leaving him here... What a headache!'

-7 months flashback finish-

'What a headache! This also reminds me about my shogi match with him... despite me saying that it wasn't even close, I am pretty sure that if he didn't fail to notice the issue in his defense line, he would have won. I played defensive most of the game!'

-2 months ago flashback start-

It turned out the same as I suspected, Inoichi's wife was torturing my nephew, I was livid hearing the news, and how could I not be livid!? Voidne is the son of my now deceased older sister! I wanted to take Voidne away as fast as possible, but Choza stopped me from acting recklessly. If I were to pick him up, I may scare the relationship between the Nara and the Yamanaka, and as the leader of the Ino-Shika-Cho alliance, I shouldn't act on my own emotions.

Choza and I went to pay a visit to the Yamanaka compound to see how my nephew was doing. Arriving at the compound we were welcomed as if it was our home. The Yamanaka clansmen were showing an atmosphere of hospitality, but I knew very well that under those happy masks, most of them are ashamed to have let their clan's genius suffer for very long without noticing.

We entered Inoichi's house to see Inoichi trying to calm down Ino who was currently crying. We waited for him until he managed to put her to sleep. After laying her on the bed, Inoichi came to us and said "You are here to check on Voidne?". We nodded and he sighed.

"Voidne is locking himself in the clan's library again to improve on the Mind Body technique of the clan" Inoichi said.

I replied to him "Let's go check on him! I even brought my shogi to challenge him!" Showing my shogi board to Inoichi, with a huge grin on my face!

We started walking toward the library of the Yamanaka clan, which a lot of Yamanaka clansmen were gathered around; Every one of them wore the looks of sadness and pity on their face. We didn't mind them, and entered the library to see a huge mess! Books were everywhere, and Voidne was in the middle of them scrolling through a book. Once he lifted his eyes from the book, he saw us, and tried to stand up and bow, but failed miserably, and ended up falling on his face.

It was too weird seeing a 10 months old kid showing so much interest in books. He managed to stand up, and immediately bowed respectfully toward us.

Inoichi went ahead and patted Voidne then said "No need to bow, I am your father, and Shikaku and Choza are your uncles. While it is good to be respectful, but it is not good to be strict, we are your family after all"

Voidne raised his head and nodded, then looked at us with curiosity as if he was asking about the reason we are here. I didn't want to keep the awkward staring continue for long, so I said "How are you doing now Voidne? is everything alright?"

Voidne showed a face full of sadness and the tears started falling out of his eyes "I know I am an orphan, I know that I am an outsider *sob* *sob* I just didn't want to ruin my new family, I didn't know what to do. I kept quiet, but against all my efforts I couldn't cover up to what mom has done... I am ashamed *sob* to face my mom ever again!"

Inoichi hugged Voidne and said "Everything is alright now. You are no stranger, you are my son! Voidne Yamanaka, and if anyone say otherwise, then I will beat them up! Don't underestimate your father!"

Choza also tried to comfort Voidne saying "If you ever got hungry, come eat in Akimichi Chow! It is on the house! Make sure to eat a lot and be healthy! You can also hang out with my son!"

Being the closest one to him in term of blood relation, I took out my shogi board and said "I will give you a chance for revenge, but don't think that I will go easy on you!"

Voidne quickly cleaned his face and accepted my challenge "I will make you surrender this time old man!". Being able to recover fast, it shows his mental strength! 'Such a waste! I wish I was the one who adopted him instead'.

Laying out the two pillows and the shogi board, we both sat on the pillow with Seiza posture. Voidne's posture was more refined than before. The air he is giving is that of a ninja going to war!

I smiled at him and without any word, started with Foot soldier F7, which opens the bath for my Angle goer to move.

Voidne quickly replied with Foot soldier D8, I followed with Foot Soldier F2, in which he replied with Foot soldier E8. I then advanced my F2 Foot soldier to E2, making the board look almost similar.

Voidne played Gold general B3, and I replied with Angle goer G3. Voidne forwarded his Foot soldier to D3, and I moved Silver General to H8. With those moves, I could clearly see Voidne improving. This opening is one of the Angle goer exchange openings. Only after tens of years did shogi develop to this level.

'Angle goer exchange is considered as giving your opponent respect and showing sincerity, but I wonder how Voidne knew about it!' I scratched my hair, and we proceeded with exchanging our Angle goers.

I started developing my pieces to play 'Climbing silver' strategy, but to my shock, Voidne was far more aggressive than before, and he was playing 'Rapid advancing silver' strategy! Rapid advancing silver is a strategy in which, opens a big escape route for the Jewel general to escape while having a strong attacking capabilities.

The game continued with Voidne chasing my Flying chariot around the map. But I knew very well that the best way to defense is to attack first! So I dropped my Foot soldier D2, sacrificing my own Flying chariot.

I made my Foot soldier capture Voidne's Silver general and then promoted my pawn. After 3 moves, Voidne was threatening my King with an undiscovered check by dropping the Flying chariot he captured from me. I scratched my head 'This match is interesting, but it is already over!', I didn't hesitate to drop my Silver general on 5B, cutting the escaping route for Voidne's Jewel general.

Voidne sighed when he saw my move, so he resigned from the game and shook my hand and said "Good game! I have a long way to improve!"

I shook his hands and praised him "sometimes I wonder if you are more of a Nara than a Yamanaka!", hearing that Inoichi quickly said "Shikaku, aren't you busy with your son? I am pretty sure Yoshino is already angry, you better get going fast!"

Without noticing, the Yamanaka clansmen were already inside the library watching my match with Voidne, they also heard me trying to pouch Voidne away, I started sweating as I figured out that I said what I said in public!

Choza and Voidne laughed, and so we bed farewell to the Yamanaka clansmen, and Inoichi and Voidne.

When I arrived home... What Inoichi said came true... I was forced to sleep without eating, what a headache!

-2 months flashback finish-

'And here we are, arriving at my nephew's birthday party! I hope he would like Shadow Imitation Technique as his birthday gift! He better like it! I went through trouble getting the clansmen to acknowledge my decision, what a headache!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would apreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr


	11. The first birthday of the genius (2/2)

(Voidne's POV)

Today marks my first birthday party. A lot of elderly women from the Yamanaka clan came to the house to dress me up and to prepare me for the party. According to my discussion with Hika earlier, my plan for the party is as follows. Talk to young clan heirs and befriend them, imprint a positive picture of myself in front of clan heads that are attending my birthday, and try my best to fix my relationship with my arrogant sister.

Speaking about my relationship with Ino; it has been a ride in the roller coaster. Whenever I manage to get in Ino's good side, her mother would fill Ino's head with lies. Ino, being the pure idiot that she is, always trust her mother despite me proving to her that her mother is the bad one in numerous occasions. I could have brought this to Inoichi's attention, but I decided otherwise because if I ever did that, then I would be forced to waste my precious time playing with Ino. Don't get me wrong, I don't dislike to play with Ino; it is actually the opposite. I just needed the power to make sure that I would be able to fend off any assassination attempt on me, or at least, be able to run away. Since Yamanaka clan Jutsu techniques are all useless in combat, I had to find my own way to use them to protect myself.

The elderly women were discussing the suit that I should wear to my birthday party. Their taste is very weird though! The pick up clothes with purple or pink colors and then fight one another over which color is more charming. They ask for my thoughts on the dresses from time to time, in which I reply with "I don't like flashy colors". Those elderly women are hell-bent on making me dress in a flashy color, I think they want that to happen so when I grow up they could blackmail me using "You wore girlish clothes to your first birthday".

After sometime, Inoichi enters the room and ask me "How is it going Voidne? Excited for Ino's and yours first birthday?"

"I don't want to wear flashy clothes, yet the elderly are forcing me to wear them, can I pick my clothes please? Pretty please?" I asked him with a very cute voice and teary eyes. He laughed and said "Sure!". He walked to the elderly women and asked them to let me choose. They all nodded and gave me space to look in the closet.

I found a lot of clothes! Looks like Inoichi really loves me! Flipping through the clothes, I noticed the colors black and white! Those are 2 of my 3 favorite colors! Without thinking much, I started searching between the clothes that are colored black or white, looking for any combination that I could make with them. I ended up picking a white t-shirt, a black hoodie, and black pants that are not tight. I wore the black hoodie on the white t-shirt, and I looked at the mirror! I looked way too handsome! 'If only I had those looks in my previous life!'.

While the elderly women are baffled and are questioning my choices, Inoichi looked at me with amazement and said "You surely take after the Nara more than the Yamanaka! The Yamanaka usually like colors that are flashy, but the Nara like dim colors".

I laughed awkwardly and tried to change the subject "By the way, is there any etiquette that I should take note of before the birthday?".

Inoichi eyes lit up and said "As expected from our Yamanaka genius! You even thought to ask about the etiquette, such a clever boy! Come with me, while we are walking around and preparing the celebration, I will tell you about the etiquette".

I nodded and I followed him around. I could see the eyes of the clansmen shining with happiness when looking at me following Inoichi around to manage the birthday. I am not a mind reader, but I could clearly read what is in their minds; it was something like 'Oh! He is taking after Inoichi! Very mature, he is managing his own birthday party! As expected from Voidne Sama!'.

Inoichi started talking about proper etiquette and I started taking mental notes so I don't look anything less than perfect in my birthday. Once we were done with the preparations, we found Ino's mother telling Ino "You will be the start of this birthday! After all it is your birthday!" Ino who heard that was excited for the birthday. To be honest, I feel bad for Ino; since I am going to strip her from the attention she would had had if I wasn't there.

Inoichi and his wife started bonding since they missed one another, but that wretched bitch could not hold her tongue "I am glad that you are dropping this birthday party for Ino! I mean, you are doing what you should, considering Ino's future as the head of the clan". Inoichi pretended not to hear anything and replied "Of course! Ino is my daughter after all" while hugging his wife passionately. On the other hand, I didn't show up my emotions, but it struck me that no matter how good I am, Inoichi would still love Ino more than me. It was clear from when he met me this morning.

Not long after, the Ino-Shika-Cho clansmen started appearing one after another. Shikaku and Choza came too. I had a very good chat with both of them over their ideologies of being a ninja. Shikaku said that his ninja way is to try his best to avoid headache. Choza said that his ninja way is to eat as much as he can and enjoy being able to eat. I nodded to both of them.

After talking to Shikaku and Choza, I started attending Shikamaru and Choji who were both 11 months old. They could walk, but couldn't speak clearly. Shikamaru speech is somewhat understandable, but Choji could on make sounds like "Aa! Oo! Aghaa!". It was satisfying that I could take the opportunity to pinch his fluffy cheeks! It felt like heaven pinching them!

People from other clans started appearing, Aburame, Inuzuka, Guy and Lee, Kakashi also came at some point. I chatted with most of them, but I noticed something; not a single person from the Uchiha or the Hyuga attended the birthday party. I expected that at least they would have sent some chunins to participate, just like the Sarutobi, but they didn't! It shows that the anime wasn't wrong to describe both of these clans as arrogant clans that place themselves above others.

As the place became more crowded, I noticed Ino on the brink of tears trying to get the attention of anyone, but they all ignored her. The elders were chatting to each other or me, while the youngsters were trying their best to approach me and make me their acquaintance. I excused myself from the group in which I am talking with currently and walked toward Ino. Ino who saw me approaching her, unconsciously started sobbing, and her tears started flooding. As she started crying, I started confronting her, and also hugged her. She hugged me back at the end and thanked me for giving her some attention when everyone else didn't. I smiled at the cute thing and wanted to reward her, so I told her that we should play a hide and seek game somewhere in the party, just me and her.

She stopped crying and nodded at me then said with a cute smile "You look, I run!". I agreed and waited for her to hide, counting numbers. I thought we agreed that the boundaries would be inside the Yamanaka compound, but Ino was mischievous and actually went outside, so I had to chase after her and pray that nothing bad happens to her.

I tried my best to sneak off without someone noticing, so I excused myself to the bathroom and sneaked outside of the compound to search for Ino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would apreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr


	12. Almost meeting God in the Forest of Death.

(Voidne's POV)

I sneaked through the alleyways trying my best not to be noticed. With Hika sensing the chakra of others, I snuck easily between the alleyways with my small body.

Searching around, I found myself behind Ichiraku ramen where I heard the voice of Ino crying again. I started peeking from the edge of the alleyway to see what was happening just to find Iruka and Ayame trying to calm Ino down. She seemed to have lost her way while trying so hard to win the hide and seek.

I thought naturally 'since I am out, why shouldn't I test Mind Body Withering Technique at the forest of death'. I knew for a fact that my Mind Body Withering Technique could nurture my soul, so it would be a good thing to try it on wild animals on the forest of death. If my information is correct, the forest of death is created by the First Hokage, and is looked over by the Anbu not the Root. So me going there will be fine!

I didn't waste more time, as I knew that soon the people will start searching for me. I slipped through the alleyways faster than a rat slipping through the sewers of Paris. Despite Hika warning me that this might be a bad idea, I insisted because I know I wouldn't have the chance to go outside and try my technique in practice instead of only theorizing it.

It didn't take long for me to reach near the death forest. Remembering correctly; the building in the middle of the forest should have cameras in them that the Anbu use for their tests. In case I needed rescue, I can just rush toward the building in the middle. While it takes half a day for a trained Anbu to reach there, it should take me less than that by using the chakra of Hika, but it will overexert my body really badly, so I can just do this when I am in a very dangerous situation.

Anyway, there is no need to worry, with Hika's censoring ability, I should be able to avoid anyone who isn't actively scanning the area with their censoring Jutsu.

I keep encouraging myself, 'ok we are doing this!', as I enter inside the forest of death. I kept on my keen senses as I try to find any small pray for me to try my technique on. After searching for around 20 minutes, I found a rabbit jumping around. As I made my special hand sign, Hika starts circling his chakra in my body, and as I focus on the rabbit, I make it my will to use Mind Body Withering Technique, and Hika's chakra follows my will instantly as if it was mine. I feel my vision leap forward with a fast speed reaching toward the rabbit, but I don't feel confined with my body anymore. The speed in which my conscious moves is so fast, that I can't see the things around me clearly, but I can sense them.

After what seemed to be fractions of a second, my vision finally changed, I could feel that I've gained control over the rabbit's body, but it is not as I expected... It feels painful! I am feeling the pain of the rabbit's body. My conscious is fading away from pain. As I start to lose conscious, I can hear the songs of death in my mind, as if my soul is being claimed by death himself. My world starts to fade away and disappear. Are the plants are covered with blood? or is it my eyes that are bleeding?

I am scared, scared of death! Last time I was lucky to not have met god, but this time... This time there is no guarantee of me escaping the inevitable, the judgement. Just at those moments, I felt all my fears from years ago return back to me.

In a matter of seconds, my view changed again, and now I returned back to normal. I know I am fine, but I am still scared... I am still unable to move, my hands are shaking, my mind is collapsing. This fear that I feel, is the fear of standing in front of an omnipotent, omnipresent god that could inflict endless torture on me. This fear brings back the nostalgia of that dark place.

As I stand in my place lifeless, I can hear a distant voice. It was Hika's. I tried to focus in his voice, to distract me of such thoughts. I could hear him calling my name. His voice becomes clearer and clearer as I continue to focus on it, I hear him say "Voidne! Wake up! What happened to you? Are you alright?".

I didn't take long to reply "Yes, I am fine, we need to fix the technique!". He asked me about what happened, and I told him all the issues with the techniques that we overlooked. First, my conscious will be controlling the body as it withers, which will feel very painful. Second, My conscious will be controlling the target as it dies, which is similar to dying myself. Third, I can't handle this feeling of almost dying, it makes me scared to the point of disabling me.

Taking 30 minutes, we managed to find solutions to each issue. For the pain, we just have to disable the pray's nervous system with a chakra that has no affinity before starting to wither its body. For the second issue; before the symptoms of death starts appearing in the pray, I should retract my conscious so it doesn't affect my conscious negatively.

I am still scared, but I made up my mind. I need to do this! I gathered my resolve as I use my Mind Body Withering Technique on another rabbit that I happened to find on the outer part of the forest of death.

This time, I carried half of the amount of the yin chakra than the last time, leaving me open space to carry some of my natural attributeless chakra with me. As my conscious launched forward, I become very focused as I need to first use the attributeless chakra to disable the nervous system of the rabbit and scan it's body so I can know when to retract my conscious.

As my conscious enters inside the rabbit's body I start following my plan step by step. First, I use my attributeless chakra to disable the nervous system from the rabbit, and then I start using the Yin chakra to wither it's body, and meanwhile I start doing check ups on it's body every second and counting. I continue counting until it's body is withered to the point of guaranteed death, then retracted my conscious.

I can see the rabbit in front of me rolling while it has it last breath. It must be painful to it since I retracted my conscious and my chakra from it's body. It's nervous system is no longer disabled.

It doesn't take long for it to die. Meanwhile, I feel my chest getting a little warm. The feeling was comfortable; it was a really nice feeling. As I enjoy the feeling, Hika starts talking to me with a serious tone "I have confirmed it! You get a burst of Yang energy when you kill something. It is the same as when you killed the last rabbit, but you were very distracted to notice is. My Yin energy nurture your soul, while killing something nurture your body with Yang energy! You know how great this is? With time, you can accumulate a lot of Yang energy that you can gain the Extreme Yang Body that my other half has!"

I was excited to hear that my power won't be limited to only my soul and conscious, but it will also include a strong body that can defend itself! With the good news, I kept on using my Mind Body Withering Technique on whatever animal I found in front of me, all while counting the time it took my withering to destroy it's body to the point where it guaranteed death. My estimates were around 3 seconds for a rabbit, 8 seconds for a snake, and around 5 seconds for acid spitting huge bugs.

I forgot to count the time I spent killing animals from my excitement. My body was getting strengthened nicely, I could feel that I am much stronger than before.

Just when I was about to use my Mind Body Withering Technique to hunt more, Hika told me that we have been discovered, and that there is a Chunin rushing toward us right now. I told Hika to hide his chakra so the Chunin rushing here doesn't find out. 

I wait patiently for him to arrive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would apreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr


	13. The Story of an Unfortunate Uchiha

( Fuji Uchiha's POV )

*sigh* "Do I really have to circle around the Forest of Death? It is the Forest of Death! What idiot would want go there by their own will?" I exclaimed as I grieved over my dark past. 

I Fuji Uchiha, was my cousin's Fugaku Uchiha's lone rival in the clan! We had the same talent, and both of us were praised by our clan since young. I was promoted to be a special Jonin when I was 20, and the Third Shinobi war started 7 years ago, when I was 23. Us the Uchiha participated in the Third Shinobi War and put our lives on the line for the sake of the village. I got injured amidst the war with Sunagakure, being poisoned with what is known as the Yin poison... To think that the entitled bitch Tsunade refused to see me after I begged her too many times with the excuse of "there are people who are in a more dire state than yours"; which made me suffer from the poison to the point of having my nerves damaged by it. My eyes could perceive what is happening, but my body is very slow to follow up with my eyes.

My injury wasn't the only thing that we suffered from. Despite offering our blood and sweat for the village, we got no recognition at all! Not only that! They even demoted me to a Chunin after my condition deteriorated...

Those snakes also refused to give credit to Fugaku despite him clearly being the one that served the village the most during the war. This village is really shameless! Just because we are Uchiha, it treats us like vermin while the people of this village take from us and give us nothing in return!

I keep remembering those sour memories, but I know it can't be helped; I am just too weak to change how the world works.

*Sigh* I sighed with grief and started doing my job, as a member of Konoha's Military Police Force. I don't want those snakes to gain anything from me to blackmail my clan!

I am in a really bad mood, ever since my wife and daughter both died in the Third Shinobi War I've been feeling lonely. No one cared about my trouble but my clan members.

I continued to remember the past as I was censoring the area to find if there was any intruder in the Forest of Death.

Just as I was regretting how things are going for me and for my clan, I could feel a Genin in the outer part of the Forest of Death. I proceed toward the Genin to see what is going on.

I can't be distracted, since a moment of carelessness may lead to death. This is the nature of the Shinobi World. You have to be cautious and careful while treating others, otherwise you might fall for their trap.

As I approached cautiously, I see a kid looking toward my direction. His eyes are gray, his hair is gray. I already have guessed his identity, he should be Voidne Yamanaka, the famous genius of the Yamanaka clan!

In just that moment, I started thinking of all the possibilities of why he is here. I tried to sense the surrounding area to see if someone is nearby, but it turns out that he is here alone. He was there standing in front of me, like a golden plate presenting itself for me.

Despite being only a year old, I am pretty sure a genius like him has some of the Yamanaka's secrets, which would be useful for my clan! 

For just that moment, I thought about abducting him since no one is here, and no one will know anyway... But I retracted this idea instantly since I believe that kids are sinless in what is happening to our clan. It is not the kid's fault, so they shouldn't be killed for benefits.

I sighed and smiled at him and said "Are you los-" But I couldn't continue talking. I felt my body being invaded by a small amount of chakra. I quickly open my Sharingan and use my chakra to disable my nervous system so he can't control my body. All what I can think off right now is "Why? why did he attack me while I didn't provoke him?".

In less than a second, I felt a sharp pain in my guts. I looked at his now sleeping body... "It is Mind Body Technique! But that is wrong... He isn't trying to control my body! He is damaging it from inside!"

I figured out what he is doing, and rushed forward toward his now asleep body. I have to kill him, else he will melt my organs one by one and kill me.

I stopped thinking that moment, as the pain spiked, and I could feel my breathing becoming faster, and my heartbeats increasing. There is blood coming from my mouth, but I keep running toward him!

Just moments away from him, I feel the bones in my right hand melting! What a scary jutsu! It ruined my guts and disabled my right hand... And that is a Genin that is using it! What a freak! No wonder they call him a genius! I can't afford wasting any moment now!

I think about my options. my eyes scans my body and the surroundings. I have my Kunai Pocket on my right leg, so I can't reach it easily with my left hand... It won't be an efficient move. I look at his unconscious body laying on the ground, with a huge boulder just few meters behind him! I quickly make a plan to grab him and smash him head first against the boulder to kill him!

I grab his unconscious body as quick as I can, trying to execute my plan! I probably don't have much time left before my body would collapse! I know I can make it! Before I collapse, I can crush his head against the boulder! Just a little more is all I need.

I felt happy to be able to survive and got distracted. My eyes could see Voidne kicking my Kunai bag with his leg and grabbing a kunai, I could see it slowly and clearly, but my body refused to react. No matter how much I tried to let go of him or throw him against the boulder, my left hand won't react at all!

I could see him slowly swinging his Kunai toward my neck as I keep on running toward the boulder... The fractions of seconds it took him to slash my neck, felt like eternity for me. It was as if I was in a theater, I could only watch, but I can never react.

( End of Fuji Uchiha's POV )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would apreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr


	14. The First Kill or Die Fight!

(Voidne's POV)

I wait for the arrival of the ninja that is rushing toward me. They will most likely be an Anbu, and the Anbu have no grudge against the Yamanaka; it is actually the opposite. The Anbu serve the Hokage, and the Hokage favors the Yamanaka and respect them as a good ally who are showing their good well to the village.

I thought to myself that it is finally time someone will pick me up and send me back to the Yamanaka compound. Thinking about the Yamanaka compound, they must be worried that I disappeared in the middle of my birthday party... This was really a stupid idea, but the harvest I got from it was very good!

Just as my thoughts stopped, I saw a man in his late 20s or maybe early 30s appear on top of a tree. He looked down on me, meanwhile I kept observing him. The man didn't wear an Anbu mask, but Konoha's Military Police Force attire. The green vest, and the dark blue shirt. Those all reminds me that during this time, the Uchiha are the ones that are responsible for the Konoha Military Police Force, so this man must be an Uchiha.

I don't have any problems with him being an Uchiha, but I must be cautious with him, otherwise I might say something stupid that allows him to use as an evidence against me.

As I was thinking about the best approach I should take when contacting with this guy, Hika told me the worst thing I could ever hear at that moment "Little brother, that guy is having greed in his eyes, he is harboring ill intention".

I asked Hika "What should I do now?". I am in a bad situation as my enemy is way stronger than me, and he is also an Uchiha... I feel scared, yes, I am scared of dying.

Hika felt my emotions and said "get a hold of yourself, we can take him out if you follow my plan!". I tried to calm myself while nodding my head lightly; if Hika's plan could save me from this predicament, then I try my best to follow.

Hika said "It is better to attack first, otherwise we will have no way of hurting him. He doesn't expect you to attack him. Luckily, he has a lot of latent Yin chakra in his body. You have to use Mind Body Withering Technique on him, but you can't afford to carry any chakra with you but my Yin chakra. His chakra reserves are way bigger than what you could carry with you, but as long as you carry the maximum capacity of my Yin chakra, you could use it as a fuel to control all the latent Yin chakra in his body. His body has already deteriorated from its best shape, now all we need to do is to focus on withering his deteriorated parts, and also destroying his right arm, since we don't want him to use his Kunai"

I listened to Hika's plan carefully, organizing it into steps. First, use Mind Body Withering Technique while he is still unsuspecting. Second, take the maximum capacity of Hika's Yin Chakra with me; which means I will not be able to try and disable his nervous system... I will suffer the same pain that he suffer.

*Glup* thinking about the second step I feel the chills running down my spine...

The Third step is to take control of the latent Yin Chakra in my enemies body, and then use it to cripple his right hand as fast as I could; and finally, try my best to slow him down so he can't rush to my body.

I gathered my resolve and used my Mind Body Withering Technique special sign to guide my conscious to launch with the maximum capacity of Yin chakra that it could carry with it.

My conscious leaves my body as he look at me and start speaking some words that I couldn't hear. Just as my conscious entered inside him, I can feel that his chakra reservers are way bigger than mine! The chakra my conscious carried is like a bucket of water that was poured into a lake!

He started reacting to my conscious invasion, but I couldn't waste anytime! I started locating where the latent Yin chakra in his body. In less than a moment I could feel him providing chakra to his eyes; I guessed that this is how the Uchiha activate their Sharingan. I didn't have time to study how they do it, I have to focus on searching.

I kept on searching his body, just to find the majority of the latent Yin Chakra are located liver, which is known in traditional Chinese medicine to be a Yin organ; it make sense in a way, since the liver is the blood filter that cleans the blood from all the shit it stain itself with.

I quickly start to simulate that huge pool of Yin Energy, meanwhile I can feel the Uchiha reacting by using his chakra to disable his nervous system. His reaction made me question his way of thinking "Is he treating the Yamanaka Mind Body Techniques as a genjutsu? I must be lucky that he thinks of it as a genjutsu!"

Despite him using his chakra to disable his nervous system, the latent Yin Chakra is more potent and corrosive than what I expected! It started chipping on his liver and organs the moment I simulated it... It is so corrosive that it starts chipping on his nervous system too!

I can feel the sharp pain coming from his guts, this feeling as too unpleasant! If I had nothing to lose, I might have not had the will to continue fighting while suffering from this pain, but I am putting my life on the line here! I didn't let the pain stop me, and started guiding the corrosive Yin Chakra to the right arm's nervous system! It would take a lot of time to wither his muscles to the point that he can't use it, but it won't take as much if I focused on destroying his right arm's nervous system!

Despite destroying his right arm's nervous system would be more painful than destroying the muscles, unfortunately I don't have the luxury of taking my time to disable his arm; after all, I could die by him throwing a Kunai at me.

The pain was so intense, I was losing conscious... Every moment felt longer than ever... It reminded me one year ago when my body was on fire, and I felt like dying. I wonder how can he withstand this much pain and keep going... Must be his well to survive! 

But I refuse! (JoJo reference btw) I refuse to believe that his well to survive is stronger than mine! With my resolve reignited, my conscious ,as if it got a second wind, started manipulating the Yin Chakra to the extreme. I could see through his eyes that he grabbed my body with his left arm. All I have to do now is to disable left arm's Ulnar and Median nerves, so he can't let go. I know that Hika would take care of the rest.

I put all my faith in Hika as I begun to ruin his ability to control his left arm. Hika should have sensed me by now... Just as I thought about it, Hika took actions by kicked the Kunai bag off of the right leg of the Uchiha... I could see everything slowly through his eyes, but I didn't let this distract me; I have to do my part!

The moment Hika used my body to grab the Kunai, the world slowed suddenly... I never knew that the Uchiha had this extreme ability to slow down the world in a decisive moments like this, but I am not worried anymore... I already have destroyed his nervous system, so he can't order his left arm's muscle to do anything, no contraction, and no relaxation. His left Arm is stuck in this position, and he can't do anything but look at my body while it is tearing apart trachea and esophagus (The pipes in the neck used for delivering air and food between the mouth and the stomach) making him unable to breathe and flooding his stomach and lungs with blood.

It was at that moment that I believed everything is going to be fine, I felt that my conscious was overexerted, and I lost my conscious instantly.

(End of Voidne's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would apreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr


	15. The Aftermath

(Hika's POV)

I felt my chakra returning as I slashed his neck with the Kunai; which meant that Voidne's conscious also returned!

The legs of the Uchiha lost power, launching him head first into the boulder, dropping me on the ground just inches away from the boulder... Being hit against the ground did hurt, but it left way less damage than what I would have suffered if I was smashed against the boulder.

I tried to perceive Voidne's conscious, as I tried calling him over and over again, but I was met with no reply. I was very worried! I won't forgive myself if Voidne died!

I started hurriedly searching if Voidne's soul is still around, and just as I began searching, a huge burst of Yang energy exploded inside Voidne's body. It was very hot that it felt like if Voidne's body is melting. I started rushing toward the Yamanaka Compound while at the same time searching for Voidne's soul...

After minutes of searching, I sensed his soul, it was weakened very badly to the point of almost dying. I shouldn't have let him control a huge amount of Yin Chakra without a proper soul training...

I started feeling miserable as the guilt started to whisper "You are the reason" into my ears, but I wasn't about to give up! Voidne still can be saved!

Voidne's body was burning from the inside, and I had to rush to the Yamanaka's compound so they can take care of his body.

In around 5 minutes, I left the Forest of Death, and it took me 10 more minutes to arrive to an area where civilians could see me. Thankfully I could sense the chakra of the Yamanaka's clansmen, so I stopped controlling Voidne's body which led it to fall on the ground.

I knew I had to take responsibility to what happened to Voidne, and that is what I did. To heal his injured soul, I started nourishing it with my Chakra... I never thought I will go to this extent to help a human before, but Voidne is currently, the most important person for me! 

Using my Chakra to nourish his soul is like me cutting parts of myself and feeding it to his soul... The Chakra I use to heal him will never return back to me, therefore lowering my maximum chakra reserves and weakening my soul... But it is all worth if it could heal Voidne!

I entered a big slumber as my chakra started healing Voidne's soul.

(End of Hika's POV)

(Yamanaka's Clansman POV)

I saw Voidne run with blood covering his face and his clothes... My heart was torn apart by the view. I rushed toward him with the fastest speed I had, but he collapsed on the ground before I could reach him. 

I tried to apply first aid the moment I reached him, I checked if he had any injury, if his breathing was stable. Thankfully he wasn't injured, but his body temperature was very high! I held him between my hands and rushed toward Konoha's hospital. It is my responsibility to arrive there as fast as possible, I shouldn't stop no matter what!

On the way to the hospital I met Inoichi-Sama who asked me "What happened? How is Voidne?" I kept on jumping on top of buildings while saying "He is not injured, but his body temperature is very high! We need to send him to the hospital as fast as possible!". Inoichi nodded at me and said "Hand him over to me, I am way faster than you". I handed Voidne over to Inoichi and then he said as he rushed forward "Go report to the clan and make them stop the investigation". Despite really wanting to make sure that Voidne is fine, I couldn't disobey Iniochi's orders, so I went back to the compound and reported as fast as possible.

The once happy clansmen are now in a low spirit. If only Ino told us at the time that both her and Voidne were outside, maybe we could have started searching half an hour earlier! Damn it!

I was in a really bad mood too... I couldn't do anything to protect Voidne... I can just hope that he will be alright. Meanwhile, the elders of the family were handling the party, saying that Voidne went to sleep because he was exhausted from the long birthday party. The elders hid the news of Voidne's disappearance because, while most of the guests that attended the party are our allies, there are some that are not. Those who aren't really our allies could spread rumors about the abduction of our genius, under our nose without us knowing, making a major blow to our clan's reputation and esteem.

(End of Yamanaka's Clansman POV)

(Inoichi's POV)

I reached the hospital in no time, and I rushed inside and called for the most qualified doctors in the hospital. Between my arms laid Voidne who's body was burning hot! I was really worried, if anything were to happen to Voidne, how could I call myself a father?

The doctors came and started diagnosing Voidne. They started using ice to cool down his heat, but the ice kept melting very fast. It didn't take minutes until the Hokage arrived to check on Voidne. The investigation will now take place... There must be a culprit, and we have to find and punish the culprit who did that to my son, no matter what!

The ice treatment continued for about an hour. The doctors reported with shock written all over their face "Voidne's body has strengthened! It is way stronger than what a one years old kid body... despite his body isn't big and filled with muscles, his muscles are as thick as a kid who almost graduated from the ninja academy!".

The Hokage nodded with a smile appearing on his face, but just moments later, a black chilling smoke started coming out from his ears, mouth, and nose. I became very worried, it seemed like something very bad is happening to Voidne! The air got cold suddenly, as I asked "What is happening?"

The Hokage replied "His body is releasing a tremendous amount of Yin Chakra... He must have used a forbidden technique and is suffering from the consequences!"

I got very angry hearing the Hokage... Voidne was pushed to an edge and had to use a forbidden technique, all while I was hanging in the party doing nothing but trying to cover up for his disappearance! I bite my teeth very hard, that the sounds of cracking could be heard. The Hokage who saw me in such a condition tried to calm me down "Don't worry, it looks harmless to him, nothing is happening to his body, his breathing is stable, he is most likely have absorbed too much Yin Chakra while he was using a forbidden technique, and is now most likely just releasing that Yin naturally"

I nodded and replied "We must find the culprit no matter that!". The Hokage used his smoking pipe and said "Yes, the Anbu are currently working at it".

We kept waiting as the black smoke continued to be released from Voidne's body. In 2 hours, the Hokage's expression seemed to darken a little bit. The air was chilling cold, the black smoke didn't even slow down, but continued coming out at the same speed creating a black fog that surrounded Voidne as if it was a coffin.

Just as I was about to curse and go on a frenzy, an Anbu appeared on the tree next to the window and reported "Report!", the Hokage replied with anger on his face "Proceed!", the Anbu was taken aback but then reported "We found the culprit. The culprit is believed to be Fuji Uchiha, 30 years old Chunin. The location of death is the Forest of Death. Cause of death is severe head and neck injuries... There is also parts in his body witch withered and were rendered useless. We found withered animals all over the Forest of Death"

The Hokage ordered "Lead the way", the Anbu nodded to the order and both me and the Hokage followed. We needed to verify with our own eyes.

It didn't take us long to arrive... Fuji's neck was cut, and his head was smashed against a boulder, his right arm was withered to the point that it could be considered as a foul liquid container, while his left arm was disgusting but way less than his right arm. At that moment I remembered the bruises on Voidne's neck... He must have tried to suffocate Voidne or something like that.

Before this day, I always believed that the Uchiha could live in harmony in the village... But after what happened, I swore on my honor, to never ever do anything that benefit the Uchiha!

The Hokage and I rushed to the Uchiha compound to ask for an explanation from Fugaku, who acted shocked and claimed that he knew nothing about it. I should give him an award in pretending since he looked like if he really didn't know anything about it, but his mask fell apart with I asked him to read his memory and he refused. His refusal means that he must have known something. The Hokage was also infuriated with Fugaku's refusal.

After seeing the faces of both me and the Hokage he agreed on the term that I only check his memory of the things that occurred in this month, since they only got the invite this month. I wanted to object but the Hokage accepted Fugaku's condition.

I searched through Fugaku's memories intensively leaving not even the smallest detail, but I couldn't find anything. I finally gave up with searching Fugaku's memories, and didn't know how to feel. I apologized to Fugaku, and went back to the Yamanaka Compound to stabilize my clansmen and stop them from doing anything stupid. I just hope that Voidne will get well soon...

(End of Inoichi's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would apreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr


	16. 5 years (Yamanaka’s Clansman)

(Yamanaka's clansman POV)

Three months have passed since Voidne was hospitalized. Shikaku got very angry the moment he heard the news, it was the first time I saw him like that. It went to the point of almost destroying this friendship with Inoichi, but thankfully Choza stopped them from fighting. Voidne is still hospitalized, and we have no information about him. It was classified as a top secret. The wrath of the clansmen fell on the Uchiha who acted as if they didn't know the reason why they were treated badly by us. Despite Inoichi warning us and trying to stop us from treating the Uchiha badly, we kept on doing just that.

Inoichi, who we saw as a leader figure, kept discouraging us from taking action against those who hurt our young genius... Suddenly, his popularity in the clan plummeted and is now facing the danger of being removed from his position of being the clan's head.

The Nara felt for us, and helped us making the Uchiha's life miserable. Meanwhile, the Akimichi started raising the prices of the food for the Uchiha.

We continued this way for nine months. Voidne wasn't getting better... His body was deteriorating. He kept growing, but he never moved for a whole year. We hired a doctor to try and give him a muscle massage so his muscles don't weaken. The room, in which Voidne was hospitalized, was cold. We went in there with the doctor wearing thick clothes that ninja usually wear when going to the Land of Snow. The Doctor approached Voidne, and as he put his hands inside the black fog, it withered instantly... His whole body froze in just a moment, and he couldn't even make a sound before dying.

The seen of the doctor dying planted fears in our hearts.... This fog around Voidne, just what Jutsu could produce such a thing?

..............

Time passed by without us being able to do anything to help Voidne. He is still asleep there, at the same bed. A lot of things changed in the past four years. Inoichi and his family are now being despised by the clan, especially his wife; as she was the one to torture Voidne and hide his talent from the clan.

The big decrease in the popularity had took a toll on Inoichi. The once very popular head of our clan is now nothing but a drunkard who is devoid of any spirit. We wanted to appoint a new clan head, but the clan was separated into 3 factions. The first faction supported Inoichi to keep his position as the clan head. The second faction wanted to appoint Santa Yamanaka, a very promising special jonin who is also very proficient in the Yamanaka's Jutsu. The third faction is supporting Fū Yamanaka to become the new clan leader; the promising youth is getting too much support, even from outside the clan.

The argument of the first faction was that the main family of the Yamanaka clan has always served the Yamanaka's interest. Their names always starts with 'Ino' to gratify the Ino-Shika-Cho alliance. The second faction argued that after Inoichi who became unsuitable to be the clan head, Santa is the most prestigious, and the member with the most qualifications to be the clan head. The third faction supporters point of view is that the young are more promising. We already lost one, shouldn't we learn from our loss and nurture another?

"What about me? I am very passive, I don't care whatever happens as long as Voidne heals and wakes up." I said as I was sitting on a chair looking over Voidne's unconscious body, telling him what happened. I kept on coming here whenever I had time. My vision is becoming blurry again... as my tears starts to flow out of my eyes.

The voice of shattered glass awakes me from my sadness. A masked man swings his kunai to slash my neck. I grabbed his hands and used all my strength to stop it from slashing my neck. He grabbed his slashing hand, with his other hand, applying much more force. I was pushed backward until my back was against the wall. I looked at the assassin's eyes just to see... Sharingan!

But as I was about to fall into his genjutsu, I saw something moving in the background... It can't be... Voidne woke up!? Fuck! I need to protect him! I am filled with resolve, I will protect Voidne no matter what! I failed 5 years ago, and now is my chance! But before I could do anything, I started hearing the grunts of the Uchiha that is in front of me. The hand I was grabbing became liquid like, his eyes are tearing blood, his throat was badly damaged that he couldn't make a voice. I see a smelly yellowish liquid coming out of his pants, dripping into the ground. It didn't take much time for his stream to be quelled down. His whole body was turned into a goo, smelly and disgusting. On the background I saw Voidne staring at me with his blood red eyes. I smiled, it was finally time for our Yamanaka clan to recover!

(End of Yamanaka's clansman POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would apreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr


	17. 5 years (Inoichi)

(Inoichi's POV)

I returned to the Yamanaka compound. I am very tired, what seemed to be the day of happiness and celebration has turned into a day of sadness and regret. I kept a strong front in front of the guests. After the party, I met the elders and started discussing the correct course of actions that the clan should take.

I went to the bed, next to my wife, and tried my best to sleep, but I couldn't, the guiltiness I felt kept me from sleeping... 'I am very tired, but I can't sleep!' I thought as I started cuddling my wife, trying to find comfort in her hugs, but I was met with a cold "I need to sleep, stop annoying me!".

For the first time I felt very burdened. I killed many people, and I never felt a guilt such as this!

After a sleepless night, the first thing I woke up to were Shikaku's screams! I tried to ignore it, but as I started hearing the screams of my clansmen, I headed outside to check what is happening. The moment I stepped outside I heard Shikaku screams "INOICHI YOU BASTAAARD! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!".

I looked at Shikaku, -who was keeping himself occupied with the poor clansmen that tried to stand in his way- and said "Shikaku what are you doing? why are you doing this!". He didn't take any time to think, but screamed "WHY AM I HERE? REALLY!? You could have told me about Voidne yesterday! But you idiots chose to keep it a secret just so your clan doesn't lose face! It was a mistake to let you adopt my nephew you bastard! I should have adopted him myself!".

The moment he said that, most of the clansmen, that were trying to stop Shikaku, were shocked. Those who knew of what happened to Voidne lowered their head and didn't say anything. While those who didn't know about what happened looked at me with very curious and anxious eyes.

I couldn't refute what Shikaku said, because it was true... I tried to lower my head as I didn't have any courage or face left to face Shikaku, but before I could even lower my face Shikaku dashed toward me and started beating me in the face. If it was normal circumstances, I would have defended myself, but right now... I am having my best friend beating me up, for the grievous mistakes that I've made. If only I had asked for help instead of being blinded by our clan's sensor abilities... My pride was my downfall...

After receiving 3 punches to my face, Choza grabbed Shikaku's arms and said "Let it go, Voidne isn't dead yet! Blaming Inoichi will only make matters worse, we should unite and try to find a cure for Voidne!"

Shikaku hearing this, stopped resisting Choza grip, but the moment we thought he clammed down, he kicked my stomach with his legs very hard and screamed "Inoichi, I swear to god, if Voidne died, you are going to follow him! YOU HEAR ME!?"

Just as he said that, he stopped shouting and walked away with Choza. I invited every clansman that happened to be around inside my house; trying my best to limit the information from spreading. But in spite of me trying my best to conceal the information, it was still leaked, and I soon fell into an unfavorable position. After the leakage, I discussed with the Hokage about the matter. We concluded that we should block Voidne, so no one can reach him inside the hospital, nor know his exact location, this way they won't have any prove to support this information leakage, and it will pass like a rumor.

I was wrong... My clansmen started venting and targeting the Uchiha, so did the Nara and the Akimichi. Surprisingly, they were met with no retaliation at all, the proud Uchiha are keeping quiet for the first time, I can't help but get concerned.

........

Two years have passed... I already figured out that my course of actions weren't the best. My seniority in the clan was damaged severely. My relationship with Shikaku didn't recover one bit, and despite being my friend, Choza refuses to help me fixing my relationship with Shikaku every time I ask him for help. The clansmen are very angry at me because I didn't allow them to visit Voidne for a whole year... It went so far that they started throwing stones at my wife, and started ignoring Ino. I quickly granted them visitation rights before the situation spiral out of control.

I started drinking more intensely; my drinking habit started getting on the way of my work, and I became less efficient. I tried to turn to my wife for moral support, and she was there to support me. Through bitter and sweet, we were always supporting each other! 

My nights are sleepless, my days are spent in drinking, I became a wasteman. It didn't take the elders a lot of time, before suggesting removing me from my position of being the clan's head. They started looking at suitable candidates to replace me. Some were against replacing me... Those, who supported me at my lowest, filled me with hope. I started working hard to recover, to be a better person! But soon after, those who I was seeing as beacons of light... Their light disappeared. Soon, most of the elders were in favor to replace me, and I had no chance to stay as the clan's head... Most of the elders were in favor of appointing Santa Yamanaka as the new clan head, but things changed once Fū came forward and asked for the position. Fū received a lot of support from outside the clan. Fū was encouraged by clans, such as the Aburame and the Inuzuka clans, to step forward to take the clan head position. Fū also received support from so many small clans and the customers that bought from the Yamanaka's flower shops.

I ,who encountered the second shock after the elders betrayed my trust, was paralyzed from over drinking, and couldn't leave the bed for few months. I never thought that I, Inoichi Yamanaka, the Yamanaka's clan head, will ever be the laughing stock of the village. Sometimes you do things in life that you regret... and sometimes you wish you can turn back time to fix what you did... It is just one word that will make the biggest difference in your life; but no matter how much you wish you said that word, what is in the past, cannot be fixed.

(End of Inoichi's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would apreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr


	18. 5 years (Hokage)

(Hokage's POV)

I smoked on my smoking pipe, as I looked over the village from the hokage building located at the center of the village. I closed my eyes contemplating what I should do now, setting my priorities, one after another. Being the Hokage isn't an easy task! 

I called Danzo, and ask him to investigate the circumstances of the death of Fuji Uchiha, every ninjutsu, every taijutsu, everything should be investigated and reported to me. 

I believe the only one who can heal Voidne is Tsunade, but now that she suffers from haemophobia, I am confident that she won't accept to treat him.

I sighed due to my lack of luck, The 4th hokage died very quickly, leaving after him a bothersome situation, and now one of the most promising youth in the village is in a critical condition.

.....

One day later, Inoichi came to me with a swollen face, asking me to block the visitation of Voidne from most of the people, even his clansmen, just to increase the stability of his clan. I agreed as I saw no harm in his request. But I didn't accept easily, I asked him to allow me to search the library that Voidne used to cage himself in to study the Yamanaka's ninjutsu. He agreed to my demand easily.

For the next month, we searched all Voidne's work. He has done a fascinating work! His theory development is very amazing, his imagination is very wild and unique! But his work looks similar to... Perhaps I am just thinking too much...

The ability that Voidne was developing was a new offensive variant of the Mind Body technique. It withers the bodies of the enemies proportional to the difference between the chakra inserted into the enemy's body and the total chakra of the specific organ that the user has targeted.

The technique is brilliant! The investigation that we did on Fuji Uchiha, showed that he was poisoned with Yin Poison in the third ninja war. If not for that, he might have been able to kill Voidne easily. Voidne's chakra control must be that of a chunin at least... but controlling too much affected him negatively. The side effects are showing on him right now. He has been knocked unconscious for a very long time, and only god knows when he will wake up.

We investigated the black fog around Voidne's body, but the moment we put a sword into it, the area that made contact with the fog turned rusted and turned to dust. The one who stuck the sword into the black fog got his hand frozen, and disabled forever.

The black fog has a very scary protective ability, but I never see it being mentioned in Voidne's research books. He might have triggered this ability coincidently, or maybe he was not going to share it to the clan. This ability should be considered a Kinjutsu; the way it affects the user is very damning!

The purity of the Yin energy produced by this Kinjutsu is on par with that of a tailed beast... But not like the energy of the tailed beasts, this Yin energy has no identity in it. The energy of a tailed beast will usually have the identity of the tailed beast that is emitting that chakra. The purity of this chakra alone would have made me believe that this was an act of a tailed beast, but I know for a fact that the Nine tailed fox is sealed in Minato's son, and this chakra has no tailed beast identity!

In conclusion, Voidne has used a Kinjutsu to make this fog around him to protect himself... But how did he learn it? I need to investigate more about that.

.....

Without noticing, 2 years have passed by. A lot have happened during those 2 years. I put Danzo in charge of investigating the relationship between Voidne and Orochimaru. Failing to find any concrete evidence, he put Fū Yamanaka forward into the struggle of power of the Yamanaka clan. At first I was against it, but the Yamanaka need to be controlled, because their course of actions in the last 2 years were harmful for the village. 

The princess of the Hyuga was abducted last month. Hizashi Hyuga exchanged his life in his brother's stead. Meanwhile, the number of Uchiha's who support the idea of rebellion is raising substantially. Most of the increasing unrest among the Uchiha occurred during the humiliation they suffered under the joint force of the Yamanaka and the Nara and The Akimichi. Their humility has ran dry, enduring the humiliation for 2 years without retaliating.

I called the elders to a meeting, and we discussed the best way to react to the rebellious people from the Uchiha. At the end of the meeting, we agreed 2 to 1 to 1, that we will reward the Uchiha clan by giving them more freedom, and forcing the Ino-Shika-Cho alliance to stop attacking the Uchiha. Meanwhile, using the opportunity to plant spies inside the Uchiha clan. If they can't hide anything from us, then we will be able to see through their schemes and control them better.

.....

Another 2 years passed by very quickly. The Uchiha situation has deteriorated, we gave them a foot, and they took a mile. They started acting more arrogantly; asking for more benefits. Thankfully, we were successful in planting spies inside the Uchiha. The information we gathered confirms that most of the Uchiha clan have rebellious thoughts and wants to separate or take over the village. We started lowering their power by introducing harsh rules. We didn't want to punish them severely, not to alert them, but we can't continue in rewarding them, hence they will get very powerful for us to handle.

Meanwhile, the power struggle of the Yamanaka clan is nearing its end. Fū Yamanaka has almost half of the votes of the Yamanaka clansmen. Being able to control the Yamanaka, and teaching them Mind Body Withering Technique that Voidne created will prove a very good decision. Some of the clansmen started accepting that Fū is better than Voidne; which shows that Danzo's plan is working fine.

I will keep on supporting Fū for the benefits of the village!

(End of Hokage's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would apreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr


	19. 5 years (Voidne)

(Voidne's POV)

I feel nostalgic... This feeling... Is it the same I felt when I died the first time? Am I dead?

In a matter of seconds, my nostalgia was replaced with a deja vu... The thing I am very scared of may occur... I am not ready to be judged... suddenly, with the thought of being judged crossing me, the weightless air became heavy, very heavy that I can't but feel pain and anxiety. I can't see, or hear... all I can do is feel, and what I feel is pain, unending anxiety, and limitless fear... But this isn't the first time I felt like this... those feelings... they haunted me even when I arrived to this world, I couldn't forget them. 

Paralyzed by how scared I am, I didn't notice the screams of Hika, calling my name. When I noticed, I couldn't scream back, I couldn't ask for help... Hika kept screaming my name as my soul sank deeper and deeper into the abyss. The hands of death are pulling me under, and I can't do anything but waiting for my judgment.

It was at that moment I could open my eyes, and it was at that moment I opened my eyes to see. Hika was there, trying his best to save me. His eyes were bleeding, his body was being ripped apart slowly. He is fighting death for me! It is a torture... to see the only one who really cared about you sacrifice themselves for you. My eyes pleaded him to stop, but he didn't even consider stopping. All I could see is look as he is being torn apart slowly. I knew that Hika won't let me die, so I fought death with all my power! I won't die! I will recover as fast as possible, so Hika won't suffer for me any longer!

Fighting against death, I felt myself becoming stronger, overcoming my fear of judgement. I felt undying, immortal, and everlasting! With Hika by my side, death could never claim me! My spirit have risen so much, I became stronger.

I couldn't count the time we struggled, but Hika's eyes closed at a certain point... It happened when death loosened his grip over me. Hika couldn't keep up any longer! I swore to overcome death, for the sake of Hika's sacrifice! I will get over this calamity and triumph over death himself!

Resolved, I kept of fighting, and escaping from death wasn't enough for me anymore, I had to kill it, or at least hurt it! My efforts didn't betray me, as I escaped from death's grip, I looked at it with me blood red eyes. My eyes were fell with resentment, as my hatred soared to pierce even the heavens. I launched myself toward Death. Death looked very scary, but I have been on the presence of god, so he isn't as scary, at least not anymore!

The moment I came close to him, he tried to grab me with a worm looking tentacle. I dodged so effortlessly and entered inside his head. At that fraction of a second that I entered, I could see a lot of worlds. Apparently, this isn't the real Death, but a creature that was created by Death to gather the souls that are damaged from this reality. Death isn't a creature that live in one reality, but is actually a multiverse entity! I could see countless people dying. I saw the people that were killed by Dan Kato. In just a moment, my feeling of time disappeared. Time didn't function as I knew it... It felt like eternity, countless vicious deaths, I saw it all. Betrayal, Strife, Struggle; everyone had their own story, everyone died regretting something... and before I knew it, that eternity seemed to disappear in front of me, as I was surrounded by nothing but darkness. 

The panic and fear disappeared, and was replaced by loss and grief. I swore to heal the weakened Hika. Hika was weakened to the point that I couldn't feel his presence if I wasn't searching for it intensively.

I swore to kill every Uchiha to avenge Hika's injury! After all, we wouldn't have had to fight the creation of Death if it wasn't for their greedy clansmen!

As I was planning of ways to destroy the Uchiha with my own hands, I heard a very familiar voice... It is the voice of the instructor that Inoichi appointed for me... He was talking about what happened to the Yamanaka clan. I was shocked that 5 years have just passed like that...

I tried to inspect my body. My muscles weakened a lot. 5 years of starvation and dehydration resulted in my body becoming very weak a fragile. As I was inspecting my body, I could feel the presence of another person who entered the room from outside the building. That person and my instructor started fighting, as I struggled to get my body up. I opened my eyes and looked at the person who intruded the room, and with just thinking, and with no hand signs, I used Mind Body Withering Technique on him. It didn't take a minute for that person to melt. I looked at my instructor and smiled "I am back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would apreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr


	20. Meeting Inoichi after the 5 years...

"I am back" I said to my old acquaintance and instructor while smiling. He looked like a ghost for a moment, and in that exact moment, a big amount of yang energy exploded in my body. Was it painful? Yes, but it wasn't something that I am not used to. My weakened body started getting back to shape, my muscles revitalized, my bones rejuvenated; all in less than a minute.

My instructor came back to his senses and his tears started overflowing "Welcome back young master! I've waited for you for 5 years... Thank god that you are fine!", while talking he wanted to approach me to hug me, but I wasn't swinging that way, I simply said "Coming near me may still be dangerous!". Sweat appeared on his forehead as he was scared shitless.

I tried to stand up, but the moment I made a sudden movement, my clothes broke, as if it was a thin barrier of ice. I made an eye contact with the instructor and said "Bring me clothes. Don't tell anyone about me waking up, at least not before I reach the Yamanaka compound safely".

Staying 5 years caged inside my own subconscious, I have learned a lot about how the brain functions. As I looked into the instructor's eyes, I planted some commands into his own subconscious. I am not sure if this will work or not, but it would be convenient if it did.

He gulped and then nodded with seriousness and determination appearing in his eyes, now that I remember his name was Sans Yamanaka... Wait a minute, even in this dark time I am thinking about memes...

He went out in a rush, fearing that anyone would come into the room to visit me. Meanwhile, I started organizing my thoughts. Clan matters first! Fū is a spy, a vermin and a parasite planted by Danzo... I wonder why the Hokage let Danzo do whatever he wants.

On the other hand, Santa is an honorable member of the clan, while his skills are good, he has no good connection with other clans. Which makes keeping Inoichi as the clan head the best shot that the clan could make. The problem is that Inoichi's position in the clan was shaken a lot, and he already became a drunkard just like Tsunade, but I have to find a way to make him recover!

Even though I don't personally like Inoichi, since he still favors his wife more than me; which I don't really blame him for, I still have to make him the clan head if I wanted to survive from Danzo and the Hokage. I am pretty sure that the old snakes want to take control of the Yamanaka clan, but I can't think of a reason as of yet...

I am 6 years old, so is Sasuke... I ought to finish the Uchiha with my own hands, before the Uchiha massacre happens. I have to take revenge on those bastards! I have one year at most to completely wipe them out, those hateful savages.

I fell to the ground as the bed that I sat on broke. I snapped out of my thoughts to discover that some parts of the bed were too cold that they became ice and shattered under my weight. I took a mental note, as I looked toward the door. Moments after, the door opened, and Sans came back with clothes and put them on the ground as he was still afraid of coming near me. I guess this freezing ability has made a lot of people suffer. I assumed that at least one person must have died from the freezing ability.

I picked up the clothes and wore them while asking "Where does father hang when he is drinking?". He looked confused for a moment, but then replied "Inoichi goes to the Akimichi Chow to drink usually".

I sighed and said "Lead the way, I am going to meet my father, I hope he didn't forget about me ahahaha". I laughed, and Sans looked at me weirdly and said "There is no way he forgot you, he have been grieving over you from the last 5 years." My laugh stopped and I looked at him with my eyes empty of life saying "It was a joke, don't mind it" revealing an innocent smile hiding the emptiness inside my chest.

Sans who had a chubby body nodded, and led the way toward Akimichi Chow. We jumped from the broken window of the hospital room. At the start he was slowing down waiting for me, but I told him "move at your fastest speed, we are being surveyed by someone, and we can't afford being targeted by someone right now."

He nodded and tried to increase his speed but not rapidly as he wanted to see if I could keep up or not. My eyes moved, I could see the Anbu or the Root hiding their presence, some of them rushed toward the Hokage's office. My pupil movement intimidated them, and most of those who followed us stopped at that moment.

It didn't take much time before we arrived at the Akimichi Chow, but I could feel the presence of countless Anbu that surrounded the Akimichi Chow, but they won't dare act under public eyes.

In front of me was Inoichi drinking and making a scene, his once perfectly shaved beard was now a weirdly shaped Gandalf looking beard. He was a total mess, and the people were looking at him with contempt. I walked toward him with steady steps and said in a clear voice "I am awake, so isn't it time for you to stop drinking father?". He looked at me and was very shocked. It is more correct to say everyone there was very shocked, to the point of some old ladies losing conscious just by seeing me... 'I am not a ghost, damm it!'.

It took Inoichi moments before he wrapped his arms around me back and started hugging me as if he wanted to suffocate me, but I could feel a cold liquid on my shoulder, I assumed it was Inoichi's boogers, because it was the funniest thing I could think of at the moment. I could see some of the Akimichi Chow staff running outside just moment ago. After few minutes of suffocating me, Inoichi finally let go of me and said "You don't know how much I missed you son!" while sniffing very hard to hide his boogers.

I faked a warm smile toward him as I needed him to believe that I was genuine, and said "I fought death all this time just because I wanted to meet my family again, father, mother, and sister Ino... I missed you all! Uncle Choza, Uncle Shikaku, Grandpa Hiruzen!".

He grabbed my hand tightly and said "lets go home!" But a loud voice was heard saying "STOP! Voidne is coming with me!"

The speaker's name was Cliff Hanger Kun, and he had a very big forehead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would apreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr


	21. Ino-Shika-Cho back to action!

A big forehead have joined the battle, as I heard it say 'STOP! you have violated the law! pay the court a fine or serve your sentence!', I was submerged in my weird world of memes that I forgot to pay attention to what is happening. I snapped out of my bizarre world to see Inoichi and Shikaku punching each other in the face while Choza trying to stop them saying "Look, you have frightened the kid! Stop! Fighting here will only cause more trouble!".

I tried my best to put a pitiful look on my face as I said "Father... Uncle Shikaku! Please stop... Don't fight because of me... Father and uncle were best friends... I always admired you both, what happened?".

Hearing me they both stopped beating each other and looking embarrassed. Shikaku whispered in the ears of Inoichi "We probably shouldn't fight in front of a kid..." and Inoichi said "Yeah, you tell me about it" with sarcasm.

Choza smiled and said "Food and a good beating are the best ways to make up with old friends, isn't it?", and as he finished, my stomach growled. Choza laughed and said "Come, sit, you will eat today here". I looked at him with pitiful eyes as I have no money, and he laughed "It is on the house you idiot!" I smiled and drooled waiting for the food. Inoichi and Shikaku started chatting and apologizing to each other. They wanted to ask me what happened that night, but they didn't want to burden me with a question, specially that I just woke up from my coma that lasted five years.

I looked at uncle Shikaku and said to him "A Crystal General might not be as wise as a King, but a discreet Crystal General could beat the King under certain conditions". It was the language of shogi, which only experts that focus too much into detail could grab the meaning of. Shikaku didn't say anything and started contemplating on what that meant.

The food arrived and I started devouring it as if I was the devourer of the world... Now I wonder, how do Bacteria and Viruses feel when we humans devour their whole world in one go? It is like if a giant took a huge bite of the earth, and all we can see is his opened mouth ready to eat us all... Yikes...

After eating to my fill, I started feeling sleepy, but I knew I have so much work to do today at least... Despite drinking, Inoichi didn't become a stupid idiot. He ordered my instructor long time ago to go fetch Inoichi's most trust subordinates and supporters. Shikaku did call some Nara clansmen too, so did Choza with the Akimichi. Soon, we entered inside the Akimichi compound. All the ninja gathered started surveilling the compound so no one can eavesdrop the conversation between the Ino-Shika-Cho alliance leaders.

Shikaku looked at me with a serious look and said "What do you want to say? You requested a secretive meeting away from the ears of even the Hokage, is there something going on?". Inoichi and Choza gave me all their attention.

I looked at them one by one, my eyes moving from a person to another as I speak "We need to put father back as the clan head of the Yamanaka". to which Inoichi replied "I am not fit to be the clan head anymore..." But Shikaku interrupted and said "What is your reasoning for this?"

I smiled and said "I don't know if you noticed or not, but Fū is gaining a lot of outside support, most of it doesn't make sense. He is most likely a spy planted inside the Yamanaka family, and is from the Hokage's faction... I still don't understand why the Hokage would do that..."

"Now that I think about it, it sounds true, but why would Hokage Sama want to take over the Yamanaka clan?" Shikaku said as he looked at Inoichi.

Inoichi who was now the center of attention gulped and started sweating, then his darkened face brightened and said "I remember now! The Hokage asked me to see your notes in the Yamanaka library; ever after that point, things were going bad for me and for the clan..."

Shikaku then looked at me and said "Assuming that Fū is really a spy planted by the Hokage, what about Santa? Why shouldn't he be the new clan head? He is a respectful ninja with good enough achievements." To which I reply with "Santa is indeed a respectful ninja, one of the clan's best at that, but unlike Inoichi; Santa doesn't have a strong connection to either the Nara or the Akimichi, not only that! Santa doesn't have any connection to any other clan... If Santa became the leader, the clan will be isolated, and will face a huge burden"

Shikaku would have thought about this point if he gave the issue enough attention, but his anger at Inoichi prevented him from caring about the issue of the Yamanaka internal strife. I turned toward my father and said "You have to be the clan head, it is for the clan's benefit".

Shikaku laughed as I said that and said "You aren't the same as you were five years ago, it is not as if you lost conscious five years ago, but as if you were studying strategy and philosophy... So what happened during your comatose?"

Shikaku looked skeptical, so I replied with my eyes looking straight to his "for the last five years, I have been fighting death with all means available to me... My encounter with death changed me... Specially after getting abducted by an Uchiha, I am not as trusting anymore... It is better to pay a ryō to protect yourself from a disease, than paying 10 to cure yourself from it"

Inoichi and Choza stared daggers into Shikaku forcing him to apologize to me, but I told him it is ok, and proceeded to telling them what happened that night.

"I wanted to make Ino happier, so I told her to play hide and seek with me, but the boundaries she can hide in are within the clan compound... Those are the rules I sat, but after searching for sometime, I discovered that she isn't anywhere in the clan compound, so I rushed outside to search for her... She was most likely under a genjutsu, I just don't know who did it... I don't know why, but reporting to the family never came to my mind, or maybe it did, but I didn't want to be scolded by you, specially not by mother... I was afraid of her."

"As I left the Yamanaka compound, I was knocked by someone who sneaked behind me. I woke up amidst the Forest of Death. I knew I was in a very bad place, and that escaping wasn't a choice, so I started training my Mind Body Withering Technique preparing for the one who abducted me to appear... If it was more than one person, I would have had no chance, but I have nothing else I could do... A man appeared on top of a tree wearing a mask, and before I knew it, he was standing there looking at me as a hunter looks for his prey. I didn't give him any time to strike first, and killed him using my technique, almost destroying my own conscious in result... I ran toward the exit of the Forest of Death as I was losing my conscious, but I kept fighting... It was either live or die"

My crocodile tears started flowing out. At first Inoichi wanted to check using his Mind Body Disturbance Technique, but he ended up stopping himself from asking when he saw my tears. All of them looked pitifully at me, and Choza said "You must be tired Voidne, go sleep now, let these old people do what old people do best! You can leave everything for us!".

I nodded and soon was guided to a bedroom by an Akimichi. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would apreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr


	22. The Strongest Soul

Despite being guarded by a lot of shinobi from the Ino-Shika-Cho alliance, I didn't let my guard down. I kept myself on full alert in case anything happened. Hours passed by, my brain was resting, as I wasn't thinking about anything but sensing my surrounding in case of any sudden change.

I could feel someone is trying to hide their presence. Just like Hika, I could feel their intentions toward me. I must admit that this ability is very useful to distinguish which is an enemy and which is a friend. Logically speaking, if it was someone who didn't have any ill intent, then they won't go so far as to hide their presence; Thus I assumed that they are an assassin.

#They referring to one person for not knowing what gender they are yet. Not that it matters in this context, but I am getting into the habit of writing correctly.

I waited for the moment the assassin's attention is distracted from me, but minutes went by, and they were still focusing at me. They are making the hand sign of Mind Body Withering Technique! I quickly opened my eyes and glanced at him, but his body fell to the ground the moment I looked at them. I tried to jump out of the bed, but I was too late.

I knew that his conscious is attacking mine, so I tried my best to sense it. But I couldn't sense anything. I bite my teeth hard from anxiety and excitement. My body is weak, so I wasn't going to be able to fight him physically. The moment he chose to fight me mentally, he guaranteed his demise!

I was about to retract my consciousness into my subconscious, but just moments before doing so, I noticed another presence in the room.

A man appeared from the dark and said with a quiet voice "You never imagined that the technique you've created is the one that is going to be used to kill you and enslave your clan huh? Now you know the feeling we Uchiha have suffered for years!".

I looked at his red eyes, they are as red as blood. He had a Mangekyou Sharingan, it was Shisui's Mangekyou Sharingan! I quickly diverted my eyes... Now I can't lose consciousness in front of Shisui, so I have to kill him first!

My body that was supposed to wither wasn't withering, it means that the Yamanaka traitor is facing a problem in withering my body... I can't let Shisui find out, otherwise he will kill me before I could even react!

I started using my own Yin chakra to wither some of my muscles. It hurt very badly, but at this point, I am used to the pain mentally. Amidst my pain, something snapped in me, I didn't feel like myself anymore... My vision changed; in front of me was the soul of the traitor, and it was grabbed by a worm looking tentacle! It looks the same as the tentacles that Death tried to fight me with but this time, I was Death! All I could think of is "Torment, Abuse, and Devour!"

I could see his soul being Tormented by the trauma I caused it to suffer. The traitor's soul was being shredded to pieces. Abused and tortured, the pain must be immeasurable, but in that exact moment his soul was being ripped apart, I laughed like a maniac as if I was enjoying this?

I looked toward Shisui in the eyes, and before he could Shunshin(Body Flicker) to me to kill me, I already invaded his body. If it was a regular Mind Body Withering Technique, he would be able to move, but this is not. The difference between the regular Mind Body techniques and my Mind Body Withering Technique, is that my Mind Body Withering Technique focuses more in controlling the mana of the enemy than controlling their body. Therefore, the Mind Body Withering Technique doesn't require you to fight the host's conscious.

He stuck in his own place shivering in fear as he is being stalked by the existence everyone perceive as death! I invaded his subconscious, and my look wasn't pleasant as he was in a very dire situation that his body was quickly being filled with dopamine. I entangled his soul with the tentacles, and proceeded to rip his soul apart, but I couldn't be careless, so I started melting his body too; using his own Yin Chakra!

Shisui wasn't called the genius of the Uchiha for no reason! Despite facing something that filled his mind with fear, he quickly used Kotoamatsukami to overwrite his memories, so such existence wouldn't scare him. With his blood vessels filled with Adrenaline, he was preparing to kill me, but soon he found out that his body has already deteriorated. His liver became nothing but a disgusting bloody goo, his lungs are half destroyed, his kidneys are dying for any water they could find and most importantly; the barriers between his heart chambers were filled with holes, he was as good as dead.

Despite his sever injuries, Shisui wanted to put one last struggle; using his other Mangekyou to play with my memories, but I knew it was coming! I threw the blanket toward his dying body, creating a barrier between my vision and his. In case that wasn't enough, I closed my eyes shut and waited for the Yang energy to explode with my body.

I opened my eyes as I received the yang energy, my muscles were being strengthened again, but the moment I opened my eyes, I noticed that Shisui was still alive! The one that died was the Yamanaka traitor! He quickly looks at my eyes as his Mangekyou starts rotating! In that fraction of a second, I felt immeasurable fear! What if reality will be taken away from me! What if I lost myself to his Kotoamatsukami. Luckily in that exact moment, I received the second burst of Yang energy! In that moment I quickly dashed toward Shisui's dead body and took both his eyes out! His right eye should be healthy, otherwise I am under his Kotoamatsukami's control!

I removed my right eyes without hesitation as it is a matter of life and death! My eyes are smaller than those of an adult. As I thought of this issue, I started melting my own face with my own Yin Chakra! The pain was intense, but the Yang energy kept recovering my face over and over again. My face soon became that of an adult! I quickly took out Shisui's right eye and put it in my empty right eye's socket and connected the nerves! 'I could see!!! I could see using Shisui's right eye! I am safe!'.

My head to body ratio were very odd with what I've done, so I started burning all my yang energy into growing my bones and muscles! I neglected organs that doesn't have the yang property, and grew my stomach and intestines! I was now 143 cm tall, and my face looked like that of a 14 years old. If only I can get access to the Akimichi techniques, then I will be able to solve my current issue!

I quickly remove the blood from my face, and take Shisui's other eye while squashing my old right baby eyes. The original color of my eyes were black, so is Shisui's! I tried to manipulate my left eye to look the same as Shisui's right eye so I don't get exposed, but there are still some small differences that are not noticeable unless you investigate it throughly.

My body was in perfect ratio right now, but my organs were under developed, and my body is a ticking bomb that could fail at any moment in the future. I need to take care of developing my organs, either by learning the Akimichi technique, or by killing people!

I sensed a lot of people about to rush in the room, so I sat on the bed and waited from them to enter. The clansmen saw the two dead bodies on the floor, one is eyeless, probably an Uchiha, while the other is blonde, probably a Yamanaka.

Inoichi entered and shouted "Are you alright? What happened?". To which I replied "These are traitors among the people you trust, a clansmen along with an Uchiha. You must win over the clan's head position before we start cleaning the clan from every vermin!"

He looked shocked but then shouted with an angry voice "Who sent them! Do you have any clue? I will go to the Hokage and ask him to help us investi-" but before he could continue I told him "Keep this matter a secret from everyone outside except for uncle Shikaku and uncle Choza. Dispose the 2 bodies so no one can find them, even burn them if you needed to. And don't forget to delete the memories of everyone who is here that is not very trustable, anyone who refuses will die"

I looked at the clansmen who were there, most of them gulped and were sweating nervously until Shikaku and Choza came rushing. I told them what to do; at first Inoichi and Choza were reluctant, but Shikaku convinced them then told me "We have to talk!" with a very strict tone.

I nodded my head and said "Sure!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would apreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr


	23. The Death of a Bitch

Shikaku dragged me to the corner of the room and started talking to me with a very serious and suspecting tone "Who are you? You aren't my nephew, are you? What have you done to Voidne?".

I smirked replying with "I am the same person as always, but I have changed. You remember when I told you that I've been fighting death for 5 years, right?".

Shikaku looked at me skeptically and said "What is about it? A lot of ninja fight death in wars, but their personality don't change as much!".

I smiled at him and replied "It is easier to show you than to explain it to you". He looked at me strangely before his vision changed. His eyes dimmed, as if it wasn't seeing what is in front of him anymore. Inside his subconscious, he faced the avatar of death, a cruel existence terrifying even to those who fear not death.

His soul started struggling, trying its best to flee. In face of this horrible existence, all souls are bound to be shocked. Only those who have died before could try to resist the avatar of death! Once the avatar of death invades the mind of someone, their whole attention switches to their mind instead of managing their body, leaving them vulnerable for that period of time.

I didn't retract the avatar of death immediately, but used Shisui's ultimate skill on Shikaku. The best person to use Kotoamatsukami on would be Shikaku! He is the village's strategist and his position in the village isn't small. He is also very intelligent, and having an intelligent ally that will serve you subconsciously is excellent!

Kotoamatsukami is a skill that gives subconscious orders to the target, making them behave in a certain way without knowing that they are being controlled. I used the brief moment it activated to study it, because I believe if I have a good grasp in how it works, I could try to replicate it.

Using Kotoamatsukami, I soon had all my chakra depleted, the command I imprinted in Shikaku's mind was "Trust, believe and protect Voidne". Those commands are important, since all my words will be "truth" to Shikaku, and he is forced to protect and shield me from others. Not only he has a high position in the village, he is also the leader of the Ino-Shika-Cho alliance and the brain of the village!

I soon lose consciousness for the depletion of my chakra. My body is exhausted and it can not withstand the chakra usage of Kotoamatsukami.

Shikaku held me up as I was about to fall. He shouted to Inoichi and Choza to come as he noticed blood coming from my right eye, nose and mouth.

Inoichi shouted with worry and a tone of anger "What happened! How did he get hurt this badly?"

Shikaku replied with an apologetic tone "I thought he wasn't the real Voidne, but he used all of his remaining chakra to prove it to me. He has suffered more than us in those 5 years as he was fighting a creature as sinister as the tailed beast if it wasn't even more evil."

Inoichi soon grabbed Shikaku to hit him, but before he could do anything, Shikaku looked at Choza and said "Voidne's body grew a lot from yesterday! He must have been using his cell's lifespan in order to kill those 2 assassins. His body was weak to begin with, but now it is getting worse! Choza, could you please do me a favor and let Voidne learn the Akimichi techniques? His body is in a dire need for yang energy! Please! I swear I will pay back for it!"

Choza being the softest person and the most compassionate friend looked into Inoichi's and Shikaku's pleading eyes and sighed saying "I will allow it, but you guys have to pay me back for it, since I am taking this decision without consulting the elders!".

Both Inoichi and Shikaku bowed their head for their friend Choza Akimichi. Their gratitude was sincere.

Shikaku couldn't afford for another assassination to happen, so he stayed on a chair next to Voidne's sleeping body. He decided to guard him until he wakes up. Meanwhile Choza ordered some clansmen to bring the family technique scrolls to him.

Inoichi knew that with Shikaku guarding me, there was nothing to worry about, so he started heading toward the place he called "home". The place in which both his bitch of a wife and his stupid daughter live. He was very excited to tell them that I am awake.

Arriving at the doorsteps of the old looking house, he smelled the scent of blood. Inoichi's excitement soon turned into fears! He rushed inside to see his wife's throat slit, her body is full of scars! His daughter had her left arm chopped off, still bleeding as her body went pale from the blood loss.

Inoichi quickly fell into despair as he started begging his wife to be alive. He started hugging her dead body with grief. He then went to check on his daughter, noticing that she still have a pulse! He ripped apart his clothes and tied Ino's left arm to stop it from bleeding. He held her and dashed to the hospital with his fasted speed!

Among arriving at the hospital, the staffs quickly started doing their best to stabilize Ino's condition. She lost a lot of blood, and she needs blood transfer. Inoichi gave his own blood for his daughter, agreeing to be the source of the blood, the operation started. Inoichi knew that he needed to use Mind Body Disturbance Technique on Ino to know who did it, but to him right now; Ino's safety is more important than that! He swore to himself that he will get revenge on whoever did this to his wife and daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would apreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr


	24. A Genius Reborn!

The song of the morning birds awakened my from my slumber. I opened my eyes, but I could only see from my left and not my right. I see Shikaku sitting on a chair next to me. I try to sit down but my body isn't responsive! 'Did Kotoamatsukami fail! Was I discovered!?'. Panic takes over my mind and my eyes look frightened as it stares at Shikaku.

Shikaku seemed to notice my eyes and checked behind him but he found nothing. So he looked at me again and asked "what is wrong?". I took a long breathe but didn't let my guard down saying "I can't move my body, did something happen? My body is dying!".

Shikaku sighed "This whole situation is such a headache! Don't worry, once you learn the Akimichi technique you will be able to recover your body's energy, or at least keep it alive until we find lady Tsunade to treat you!"

Once I heard Akimichi technique, my mouth curved, forming a genuine smile! I can live! The Akimichi technique allows the user to convert the calories stored in their body into chakra! Which means the more I get, the more chakra I have!

Now, the way the Akimichi use this amazing technique is very stupid in a way! Fats contain a lot of calories, thus it is the most suitable for the Akimichi Techniques... but they are limited by their stomachs processing power. I am not stupid like they are as I can fortify and strengthen my stomach by destroying its muscle with Yin Chakra and repairing it with Yang Chakra! It is like increasing my processing power and the only limit that I have is going to be the food in which the Akimichi Clan has a lot of.

I looked at Shikaku with delight and asked "When am I going to learn? My body is a ticking bomb, and it can't withstand this state for a long time... The faster I get to study the technique, the better!".

Shikaku helped me to sit down and put my back against the wall so I don't fall, then quickly left the room to bring the Akimichi scrolls. I was anticipating a grand technique! I was wondering of what magic tricks and trickery does this technique have to allow you to have such an overpowered ability!

Shikaku seemed to be a little late, so I started getting worried for some minutes. The door opened revealing Shikaku with some scrolls in his hands and behind him some Akimichi clansmen coming in with several bowls of garlic beef soup. Giving me the scrolls, Shikaku said "Study these well! Something urgent happened and I need to go to the hokage's office. Don't worry, Choza will take care of you as we intensified the security after what happened yesterday. Make sure to learn those techniques and recover! Promise me you won't die".

At first his tone was serious, but at the end he became very warm and caring, a very good father figure probably better than Inoichi. I looked at him with a confident smile and said "I will be fine! You too try your best! When I recover, lets recover the Ino-Shika-Cho alliance together and show those Uchiha hell!".

He smiled and said with a funny tone "Thats my nephew! I wish sister was alive to see you right now! She would have been proud!".

After bedding farewell, I wanted to start reading the scrolls intensely but I was very hungry. I ended up gulping 6 bowls of garlic beef soup. The Akimichi clansmen were shocked by my appetite, but they were more shocked when the saw me open the scrolls and read them intensively with appreciations all over my eyes.

From that moment my relationship with those clansmen started to become better and better without me noticing their look of excitement and admiration.

Turns out that the Akimichi weren't some dumb fat stupid pigs that like to eat! Their technique requires attention in a molecular level! Breaking the fats in their body generating some ATP, and then manipulating the ATP into breaking through a different reaction than the original! The amount of control they have over their bodies is shocking! The Akimichi are very intelligent in manipulating their own body that they might be the least recognized prodigies in the anime!

I start processing the Calorie Control technique and trying to think of ways to improve it... Maybe a more efficient reaction? or maybe using something other than ATP? I soon disregarded improving the technique because I am in a dire state that I can't experiment until I am fully healed!

I started drinking more and more soup and waited for the food to process; 4 hours of drinking sour soup and reading, until it was finally starting! The natural process in which my body is building ATP! I could feel my energy coming back, but I knew this speed of processing wasn't enough!

I waited 2 other hours for my stomach to be empty and then I used my Yin chakra to rip its muscles apart while using the newly formed ATP to heal it back up. It felt like drinking acid! My stomach was killing me!

Soon, I started separating my intestines into section doing the same thing while repeating the process over and over again! The pain might be unmeasurable but I can't stop now!

I continued in the same way for 2 days of continues eating, strengthened my digestive system and releasing the food from the other end... My stomach was now on par with those who trained themselves from young to eat a lot! I am almost Choza's level.

Now it was time to stop developing my digestive system, but to actually heal myself from this miserable state! I started eating everything rich in calories, from meat to things that contain oil like fries and eggs!

Everyone was amazed by my never ending hunger, even Choza started to question whether I was really an Yama-Nara combo or if I was a 100% Akimichi!

I also spent sometime with Choji and Shikamaru which are young kids right now. We soon became good friends since I'd do nothing but eating and reading while they both do nothing but eating and relaxing.

My organs took me 5 more days to fix, by now I knew that Sans followed my mental commands and left no clue behind him after killing that bitch! The death of that bitch was a power play by me, now all the stupid Yamanaka are feeling pity for Inoichi and are welcoming him back into the clan compound.

There are rumors that it was Fū's doing which was a very good thing! Not only is Sans the strongest character in Undertale, he is the best liar here! I will reward him by actually playing his theme song Megalovania.

Things are getting better and better! The Akimichi clansmen hails me as the genius of the alliance for my ability to eat endlessly. I kept improving my digestive system right after I recovered, preparing to improve the most important organ; the heart!

Unlike other organs, the heart's cells don't multiply after you reach adulthood, and right now my body is on the verge of entering that state, thus I need to store a lot of energy to improve my heart one last time! I need to strengthen it a lot that it becomes more resistant to heart attacks and cholesterol! A strong heart means a stronger pulse and more adrenaline reaching every part of my body!

I become determined as I spend another week preparing from the big moment and it happened just as I expected! The heart became a little bigger, but its walls became thicker and stronger, the four chambers have more space, and my veins and arteries become much stronger too. This transformation will bring a lot of benefits to my body, and now I only need to strengthen my muscles before finally being able to start working in making Inoichi the clan head!

I shouted with excitement "Tonight this Genius has been Reborn!"

Just to see Inoichi entering the room with an eye full of fire "Son, I need your help to become the clan head! I need the power to squash Fū and whoever stands by his side! I want to kill him for what he did to our family!"

I put on a warm smile full of confidence and said with a determined tone "Don't worry dad, I will wipe the floor with him! Tomorrow morning I will come to the Yamanaka compound and the tables will turn!".

Inoichi genuinely thanked me with tears flowing from his eyes right before he left the room. 'Tomorrow is the big day huh? I am excited for tomorrow!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for live updated about me and my work! I would apreciate it if you would join: - http://discord.gg/pwEp3pr


End file.
